Red Water
by littlemissscareallxoxo
Summary: Alex, Eric Northmans dayman couldn't get his little brothers missing girlfriend out of his mind. Eric and Godric needed something to do to get rid of the boredom that plagued them recently. What happens when Alex spills the beans about his missing friend and is she the same as he remembered? Ten years does make a lot of difference. OC/Godric with possible OC/Godric/Eric pairing
1. Those Painful Old Memories

It had been 10 years since his brother died, which meant that it had also been ten years since he had last seen his brothers girlfriend at the time, Sophie. Although she was his brothers girlfriend he had a soft spot for her; in a strictly brotherly way of course since at the time she was underage.

Nathan, his brother; had taken his own life at the age of 16 by way of an Asprin overdose. Their mother had been the one to find him the next morning when he wouldn't wake up for school and by that time it was too late to save him. He had been dead for a solid six hours from what the coroner said.

Alex was the person tasked with calling Sophie to let her know what had happened to his little brother. To this day he could still remember the eerie silence on the other side of the phone and the fact that he never heard or saw her crying spooked him. Even at the funeral she was composed, reserved, and lifeless.

In Alexs eyes she had always been so bright...so cheerful, but as he stared at her from the other side of his brothers coffin he could tell that something inside her had changed. After the funeral service everyone headed over to the small lunch that was being served in a hall nearby and it was there that Alex planned to try and speak to Sophie and that's how it stayed.

Sophie had disappeared. She hadn't just decided to not come to the lunch but more so she decided to leave town. Alex later found out from Sophie's parents that she had come home right after the service. She had packed up everything she cared about and left without a trace. Always the smart one; she had left her phone on her bed and made sure to factory reset the damned thing so that no information could be found by either tracing it or looking through the phone's history.

Reminiscing on the past left Alex sad and distraught; the same way he felt during that point in his life. Soon he was pulled away from these thoughts by a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Hey, did you hear anything that I just said", the mysterious voice asked behind him. Turning the chair the now 30 year old Alex frowned, " No, sorry about that can you repeat it?". With an annoyed look on his face Eric repeated, "Can you please make sure that you order a new bed for my maker now that he will be staying with me at my home?".

Nodding, Alex pulled out his phone and started pulling up Amazon to do as his boss had asked. Picking a basic black king sized bed as quickly as possible and ordering, "Taken care of, now why did you ask me to meet you at Fangtasia tonight? Usually I just run your day errands for you and to be honest just waiting here in your office for something is a bit concerning." Chuckling Eric moved to sit in his massive office chair across the brown mahogany desk from Alex. "Lately I have noticed that you have been a bit distant when I have spoken to you and now that I have my maker with me I must ensure both of our safety. This is why I would like you to meet both my maker and a friend of ours tonight. Godric, please bring in Miss Stackhouse." Eric's voice boomed throughout the room.

Suddenly there stood a teenage boy no older than 17 and a blonde haired woman. "Alex, this is Miss Stackhouse and my maker Godric. Sookie, please do as I asked of you, unless there is something else you wouldn't mind doing for me?" Eric said quirking his eyebrow slightly. "Eric! Do not be nasty with me!", Sookie huffed," Hello Alex, my name is Sookie and it is nice to meet you.

Alex stood up and shook her hand," It's nice to meet you as well and also it is a pleasure to meet you Godric and I look forward to assisting you with whatever you may need, just ask Eric for my number." Godric nodded in agreement and both Sookie and Alex sat down. It grew quiet after that and as the quiet set in his mind began to drift back off to Sophie. Specifically back to the last time he saw her before the funeral.

It was just the two of them sprawled out on the trampoline in his backyard. Alex was looking over at her while she looked up at the stars. "Do you think there is anything up there?", Sophie asked quietly. Noticing her shiver from the cold Alex brought her in close and inhaled her sweet perfume," I think so, maybe even more than just Aliens and Heaven; you never can tell with that sort of thing. Why do you ask?. Sophie turned on her side facing Alex and smiled," You'll think I am crazy but sometimes I swear that someone is watching me from up there."

Alex smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her face that had fallen while she moved and thought for a moment about what she had just said. Thinking to himself Alex couldn't help but wish she was his age, if she had been she would have been his instead of his brothers. " I think that whatever you believe to be true is the truth and no I don't think you are crazy." Alex said softly.

His mind flashed after that to another point in time after she had left. Alex never was a crier but there he was in his bedroom holding her picture in his sweaty palms crying. He was brought out of his mind to the abrupt sound of tears. Looking up he was startled to see that it was Sookie bawling her eyes out. Alex began to ask her what was wrong but Eric beat him to the punch. " What is it? What did you see?"

Sookie calmed herself as Alex wondered what Eric meant, once she was calm enough she responded, not to Eric but to Alex, "Who is she and what happened to her?" Alex stood from his chair with anger in his eyes. What did she see and how was she able to look into my mind?! Godric took over from there and held Alex back just in case he tried to attack Sookie. "Answer her!", Eric demanded. "I don't see why I would have to justify this and I am extremely angry that you did this Eric but," Alex continued,"Her name is Sophie and she up and disappeared after my brothers death ten years ago. I haven't been able to find her since and lately she has been on my mind which is why I haven't been able to focus."

Everyone was quiet for a moment while they processed what they had just heard. "What was her last name?" Sookie asked timidly, obviously feeling bad for looking into his mind and intruding upon his private memories. Alex's shoulders sagged as he shook his head," Her last name is Paige but it really is no use looking for her. I have paid some of the best private investigators from all over the world to try and find her and every one of them came back with nothing."

Godric, who had been quiet for the better part of the night finally spoke up with his thoughts, "I apologize for the loss of your brother as well as for the fact that you have not been able to find your friend in such a long time. I hate to say this but do you think it is possible that she is no longer with us?" Alex sat down and thought about what had just been proposed to him. Could she really be dead and if not what had happened to her? Everything had changed ever since the Vampires came out of the coffin, could that have had an effect on her in some way?

Alex shook his head, there was no way he would ever entertain that idea. If there was one thing he knew would never be able to change with Sophie that was her intellect. At the time he last saw her she was 15 but her wisdom and knowledge was greater than most 30 year olds. He couldn't imagine how smart she would be now.

"Sophie is an incredibly intelligent girl..er woman now I suppose. There is no way that she is dead, it honestly just isn't possible."Alex said smiling as he remembered the mountains of books in her old room; some of which he still currently had in his possession thanks to her parents. Godric shook his head in understanding and moved over to Eric to whisper into his ear. After a moment Eric spoke up on the matter," What did she look like and how young was she when she disappeared?"

Alex looked at Eric cautiously but responded,"She was short, shorter than Godric in fact and had raven black hair. Her eyes were redder," before he could continue he looked up and could see that no one in the room believed him about her eye," I am serious, here." Alex finished standing up and pulling a picture out of his wallet. Eric, Sookie, and Godric all looked at the picture that was being held up for them. Sure enough Sophie did have incredibly bright red eyes and beautiful black hair. Suddenly Sookie spoke up," She looks so young in this picture, how long ago did she run away after this picture was taken?" Alex tucked the picture back into his wallet for safekeeping,"About three months before she ran off; she left when she was 15 it was only two months before her 16 birthday."

"I thought that human children were unable to leave their parents home until they were 18?" questioned Godric. Alex laughed out loud and then quickly shook his head," Sophie was adopted by parents who only adopted her so that they could get the tax cuts. That is the law but if the parents never report the child as a runaway no case is ever made." Sookie looked up at Alex and frowned, she knew that talking about her was really upsetting him and more so than anything she wished that she could try and help find her.

Alex decided that he'd had enough of this conversation and stood up," Eric if you don't mind I would like to go home now that you know I am of no risk to either of you. Eric shook his head yes and Alex got out of Erics office and Fangtasia as fast as he could. Sookie turned to talk to Eric but before she could Eric held up his hand. "Before you even ask I want to let you know that I am going to be putting in same phone calls to see if I can locate this Sophie girl, not because I want to make my dayman feel better but because no human man or woman should have red eyes. It just isn't natural to their genetics." Sookie frowned at this knowing that if he did in fact find her and it turned out she wasn't human the girl would end up as another one of Erics pawns. Turning to Godric she briefly thought she saw him smile, but it happened so quickly that she wasn't sure if it even happened in the first place.


	2. Eric's Plan and Sophie's Existance

As soon as Sookie left Fangtasia Godric sat down where Alex once was and looked at his child. To anyone else Eric looked bored or maybe even annoyed but to Godric he looked practically giddy. "My child," Godric spoke," I am glad to see that you will be trying to locate this woman but might I ask why you decided to do so?" Eric nodded slowly and ran his right hand through his short blonde hair whilst contemplating how he would respond," I had no intention to do anything about this issue originally; well except for possibly firing Alex, but then I saw the look on your face when you saw the picture and since you normally don't show any interest in anything especially females I knew that I needed to pursue this person for your benefit."

It had only been about a week since Godric tried to meet the sun and it was only thanks to Sookie that he hadn't lost his maker. It was almost like fate had intervened tonight in regards to his maker and Eric knew that he had to act quickly. Godric was amazed at his child's ability to recognize his flex in emotion since the bond they'd shared was currently still closed off. Even though Eric was 1,000 years old it should have been nearly impossible for him to have noticed the change. That did attest to Erics senses though which made Godric very proud.

He did think that the child shown in the picture was incredibly beautiful; even for her young age and it did make him wonder what kind of woman she had grown into.

"How do you intend to find her?" Godric asked as he pulled himself from his thoughts. Eric looked up from his phone and smiled," I just sent an email to all of the North American head vampires. Since Alex's private investigators were unable to locate her that could mean that she has been absorbed into the supernatural community so contacting those vampires should be the start of hopefully a quick search." Godric then felt a slight buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone slightly baffled as to who could be contacting him this close to sunrise. "Why would you send the email to me?" he asked. "Well, Pam usually does these things for me so I just hit email all when sending it. I apologize." Eric responded laughing.

Soon Godric began chuckling along with his child in amusement. He to had an issue with today's electronics and completely understood the mishap. Both of them stood as they felt the suns pull and walked out of the office and into the main area of Fangtastia, everyone had already left for the night and realizing how late in the night it actually was they headed into the other room where the couches were and died for the day.

Sophie sat in the lounge of the twins massive estate and frowned, she hated being alone and she hated it even more when her friends died for the day. She had met Nicholas and Viktor about three months after running away from home. At first, she thought that they were a bit different but loved their style so she became friends with them very quickly. Although she still hated the fact that they had tried to glamour her into yielding to them a couple of days after meeting her.

Still at the time she was really down on her luck after all of her savings had been spent on shady hotel rooms and bus tickets so when they offered her a place to stay after realizing that she couldn't be glamored she jumped at the opportunity. She walked over to the tinted windows of their New York City high rise apartment and smiled to herself, she really did love those two idiots.

After taking in the morning sunrise she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Slowly, she walked over to her full-length mirror and smiled. She was still incredibly short; five foot on the dot to be exact, but she was lucky enough to have curves in all the right places with a flat stomach to boot. Taking off her shirt and throwing it aside she turned to the right and took in her Valkyrie tattoo that ran the span of her right side. The tattoo meant a lot to her as it reflected her heritage that she only found out about through her friends Doctor; Dr. Ludwig.

Ludwig was called in after Sophie became very sick on the dawn of her 18th birthday. Viktor had been the one to make the call since he was the sheriff of the area and had access to Ludwigs number. Sophie was in the throes of pain so she couldn't really remember much from that fateful night but she did vaguely remember the painful looks that were etched onto the boy's faces. Of course with the change did come amazing powers, Sophie no longer needed sleep but she still enjoyed resting throughout the day as to pass time until her brothers awoke and defending herself was never a worry anylonger, to say the least.

Sophie still looked 18 since she no longer aged and that did bother her since it was always hard to get people to take her seriously but, a show of her fangy smile and shimmering red eyes usually did the trick within the vampire community. That being said no one outside of the area Vampires knew of her and that's the way she liked it. She had run away for a reason and didn't need anyone finding out where she was now, or what she had become.

With that last thought she decided to lay down for the day. Being alone always caused her mind to wander and she was in to good of a mood to let herself go down that path of thought. Pulling off her jeans and curling up in bed Sophie reached up and turned off the table lamp on the side of her bed letting her dreams consume her.


	3. Brotherly Love

Nicholas and Viktor both woke up right at sunset, being 800 year old vampires they were able to wake up sooner than most which gave them more time to spend with their little sister. As Nicholas headed to the bathroom to shower first Viktor sat on his bed and pulled out his phone to check and see what had happened during his rest. He noticed that he had several emails, two from his second in command Nissa and one from the Sheriff of Area 5.

Concerned Viktor opened the two from Nissa first knowing that she had already read the email from Mr. Northman. The first read, " _Vinnie, somehow the Northman found out about our darling treasure and wants to meet her. As of right now he does not know where she is, what should we do?_ " and the second one; sent just minutes ago read, " _I swear if my heart was still beating I would surely have a heart attack please let me know how we will be responding as soon as you read this. I cannot wait much longer and if you do not respond soon I will be on your doorstep within the hour._ " Viktor frowned, his nest had taken care of Sophie for the past ten years with nary an inquire as to whom she was. They knew that she had run away from Texas but she never said why she had ran away and every time the question was brought up she would throw a fit.

Usually a human throwing a temper tantrum would be no issue to the aged vampire but Soph was no mere human and her temper was deadly to say the least. He sat there on the bed thinking as he heard the shower stop and his twin brother appear before him. "What has you all worked up brother?", Nicholas asked uncomfortably. Viktor opened up the email for Mr. Northman and read aloud to his brother," _Good Evening Sheriffs, I would like to ask each of you to keep an eye out for a woman named Sophie Paige. I would like to meet with her as soon as possible so if you have any information as to the whereabouts of this female please let me know. It should go without saying that you will be rewarded for your information. Regards, Northman"_ Nicholas shifted slightly where he stood not knowing what to say or do about the matter.

Withholding information from another Sheriff can cause someone to lose their position if the transgression is discovered and knowing Eric he will not stop until she is found. The question of the day was what did he want from her and how did he find out about her? "Well, what is the plan?" Nicholas questioned sitting by his brother on the bed. Huffing loudly his brother shook his head, " I will have to email him letting him know where she is, and then find out what he wants from her. We really shouldn't tell Sophie anything until we have more information." With that Viktor responded to Nissa letting her know the plan and then began typing his response to Eric.

Godric and Eric woke up in the same clothes they were in from the night before and decided to change for the day in the office where they kept their spare clothing. More often than not they ended up staying at the office so late into the night that they wouldn't make it back to their home in time to miss the sunrise. So, they always made sure to have a change of clothes nearby. Eric changed into another black tank top and a pair of black pants while Godric changed into a pale grey v neck and black pants. They changed in the peaceful quiet which was rare for Fangtasia, each of them thinking to themselves about the previous night, soon though they were interrupted by Gingers incessant chattering.

Ignoring Ginger, Eric went over to his laptop and pulled up his email. "It looks like all of the Sheriffs have responded to my email." Godric smiled at the possibility of meeting the young girl and thought to himself how lovely she must be. "Anything so far Eric?" He really did feel silly feeling this way about a girl; a human girl at that. Nothing truly interested him anyone but he had to meet the girl that those eyes belonged to; they were captivating. "Most of them are just responding that they received the email but the have no information on the girl we are look…" Eric paused as he re-read the email that was pulled up on the screen.

Godric quickly walked around the desk and behind his child, " _Dear Mr. Northman, I do have information on the whereabouts of the woman that you are looking for but I find myself interested in knowing why you want to meet with her before I divulge any information to you. As her caretaker I find that it is in everyone's best interest that we find out as much as we can about your inquiry before we meet with you. Best Regards, Viktor"_ Eric exhaled, the search had now finished, although it had come to an end sooner than he had anticipated. Getting Viktor to bring the girl wouldn't be very hard at all considering the twin brothers and himself had a long history with each other and that history was a positive one.

Eric had met them when they were just a few decades old and they had traveled together for a few more decades after meeting. It bewildered Eric as to how they would have information on the girl due to their reputation. Word around the vampire community spoke to the volumes of death and destruction that followed the twins and even though most was just hearsay Eric knew for a fact that none of it was incorrect. The brothers had ripped their way through Ireland before they had met Eric and after Eric and the twins left a bloody trail through Europe, in mind Eric had to say that the twins even gave Godric a run for his money when it came to a body count.

Eric pulled out his phone and dialed Viktors number, knowing that the best way to approach the topic would be through a phone call. It rang for a few short moments before someone picked up,"Hello?" said a soft feminine voice on the other end," This is Viktors line, who may I ask is calling?" Her voice sounded like angels dancing in his eardrum. "This is Eric, is Viktor available?" Sooner than the woman on the other side of the phone could respond he heard a loud crash and the woman screaming "Hey!" on the other side of the phone.

"Eric, one moment please.", Viktor said as he flew a few miles away from the apartment, "Okay, I apologize about that, she really is a sneaky one." he said off handed as he strode around the park nearby. "Who is she?" Eric asked curiously; surely he would have Viktor bring that woman as well so that he can have her to himself; her voice alone was mesmerizing he couldn't even imagine . Viktor sighed and inhaled deeply," That was the girl you are looking for, now what is it that you want with her?"


	4. White Lies

Eric composed himself quickly, if that was the woman who had caught his maker's eye then he had to reject any explicit thoughts about her. There was no way that he was going to come between his maker and the current object of his fascination. Clearing his throat Eric responded," Well to be completely honest with you my day man Alex brought her to our attention due to a talk we had about why he had been so distant as of late. The conversation lead to him showing us an old picture of Sophie and at first I really didn't care and was going to fire him for his incompetence and inability to focus on his tasks. However, I noticed that Godric took interest in the photo immediately mainly due to her eye color, and I wanted to have her come down here to meet with him to help quell his curiosity."

Viktor listened to the vampire speak of his request intently, making sure to pay special attention to the manner in which it was said, Eric could be quite conniving and he didn't want to bring his little sister into a trap of sorts. He would love for her to meet Eric and his maker and thought that it might do her some good to meet people outside of his nest. There were only two issues, this Alex character sounded like trouble and actually getting Sophie to go to Louisiana; not just to Louisiana but to Shreveport, Louisiana would be like moving a mountain.

Eric cleared his throat to remind Viktor that he was still on the line and that he was growing impatient with his friend. "Well, having her meet others outside of her nest would do wonders for her I believe, but I will be present if your dayman intends on seeing her. If he knows her then he knows her from her past; which I have never been informed of, and my brother and I must be there to control her should something go wrong between the two. When shall we come?"

Eric looked over to Godric who had been listening to the entire conversation so far, he looked pleased to say the least. Although Eric was perplexed as to why they would need to control a 24 year old human girl. The possibilities of her being mated to the twins was very high; he just hoped for his maker's sake that wasn't the case. "Arriving tomorrow night would be fantastic if possible. I can book a flight for first dark tomorrow, on my dime of course. Now, there are no vampire hotels in my area but I can set you up in a suite at the Bayou Hotel in New Orleans; we can meet the next night".

This would all be so sudden for Sophie and if she had a job to do anytime soon it would be even harder to get her to go but she owed him one for the last "accidental killing" so he at least had leverage against her. "It's a deal Northman, email me all of the appropriate documents for tomorrow and be sure to book two rooms at the hotel. Sophie does not sleep in our room.", with that Viktor hung up the phone and headed back to the apartment ready for a fight.

Although Sophie was not a sleeper per say she was an avid daydreamer; she had went back to her room after answering her brothers phone call to continue imagining different aspects of her life in various ways. She was enjoying her alone time when she heard a soft knock on the door. Rolling over in her bed she saw Vinne standing next to the side of her bed. "May I sit?, Vinnie asked looking slightly frustrated. She nodded her head yes and sat up to look at her brother. " I was in the bathroom for a moment; getting ready for the day, and you somehow manage to answer my phone knowing that I'm not okay with that in the least bit." he openly chided his sister. She frowned," I've been bored lately and I was hoping it was Nissa, I wanted to steal her away for a girl's night before you sent her off to do something for you. I just sort of forgot to look at who was calling."

Viktor smiled, unknowingly she had given him the opening he needed,"Do you not have a job lined up currently?" She looked at her phone to double check and growled in agitation," No, there hasn't been enough conflict as of late to warrant someone requesting an assassin so I am completely open for the foreseeable future." This was Viktors chance for a smooth transfer over to what he needed from her and he was relieved to say the least. He hated making her do anything, which for him was unusual since he tended to domineer over anything and everything...it was just in his nature, he thought wickedly. He smiled at his sister and began pulling her into his request. "Eric; the person that called, has asked to meet with us, well you specifically. He has agreed to pay for the airfare and hotel so it would not cost us anything. Wouldn't it be nice to get out and meet some new people? Giving you the chance to also advertise your job qualifications to him in the off chance he might be in need of a service such as yours? Besides, you just said that you were bored with nothing to fill your time with."

Sophie frowned realizing that she had divulged too much information about her current schedule; even if he was her brother. "Why was he calling about me? How does he know who I am...I have never heard of this man in my life." Quickly, Viktor thought up the best possible white lie for the situation, " You don't think I nor my brother haven't spoken to our friends about you? We are very proud of you so why keep our proudest achievement to ourselves? Without a progeny you are the closest thing we have to a child, even if we truly think of you as a sister. He does not know everything about you so do not worry about that but he knows what you look like and knows how proud I am to have you around. He is simply curious."

Sophie beamed at what her brother just said and looked to the door to see a smiling Nicholas nodding his head in agreement. She knew that her brothers cared deeply for her, whether they showed it or not but in these rare moments where they truly spoke their mind she felt like a princess. Usually they never touched but tonight; in this moment, she wrapped her arms around her brother and snuggled into his neck breathing his scent in deeply. This moment was the happiest moment she has had in a long time and it was needed, whether they knew that or not.

" I will go with you then and meet your friend. When do we leave and where are we going?" Sophie asked excitedly. Nicholas crawled into the center of the bed and crossed his legs joining into the conversation between his nestmates, " We are going to a place called Shreveport but our hotel is in New Orleans, Louisiana. From what I have heard we will be leaving at first dark tomorrow so pack tonight and sleep through the day."

Sophie wrinkled her nose, Louisiana?! Where in the hell was this Shreveport place? It sounds like some podunk hillbilly town out in the middle of nowhere. Surely she had to be mistaken. Pulling out her phone she looked up the location and grimaced. It really was out in the middle of nowhere, why in the hell would one of her brothers friends reside there? Throwing her phone to the other side of her bed she looked at Viktor angrily," You forgot to mention how backwater it is. How am I supposed to enjoy myself when I will be stuck in that town most of the time we are there? You proposed this as a vacation for me and I hardly find a place like that suitable for such a thing." Chuckling both of the brothers stood and began walking out of her room. Nicholas stopped at the entrance to her room and smiled, "It's about the people you'll meet not the destination. We are heading out to make arrangements for our departure, be sure to pack and pack for a couple of days. We may be there for a while. As the twins left the house they heard a loud huff and then a violent slam of Sophies bedroom door. She might be 24 and look like she's 18 but sometimes she really can be a brat.

Eric smiled while booking the flight and hotel rooms for his guests and Godric was happily smirking at the ceiling as he lounged on the couch. This had been easier than either of them had hoped and soon the fruits of their labor would be walking into the bar. However their silent celebration abruptly came to an end when Pam entered the room, "Eric, the blonde and her rat of a boyfriend are here to see you." Rolling her eyes she turned around and headed back out to the packed dancefloor of the bar; keeping an eye on it while Eric and his maker were busy. Immediately after Sookie and Bill entered the room. "Hello Godric, Eric. I had some ideas about how to find Sophie and wanted to talk to you about it." Sookie said cheerfully looking at them both as she spoke. " A simple call would have sufficed Miss Stackhouse, unless you just wanted to see me." Eric said raising his eyebrows and grinning madly at the blonde-haired beauty.

Bill growled at Eric," You will not speak to her that way Eric! She belongs to me!" Eric chuckled finding the fact that Bill hadn't even been here 5 minutes but he had already staked his claim on Sookie yet again hilarious and a sure sign of his insecurity, it really did get boring after a while though. "Right well, Sookie has to wisen up eventually and when she does I will be here," he looked at Sookie and winked," as for Sophie I have already been in contact with one of her...brothers and they will be arriving in New Orleans tomorrow night and then heading this way." Sookie looked amazed, "Alex said he had looked for her for years and you found her in a single night?! I would like to be here when she comes, maybe you could use me to get information about her." Eric found this odd as Sookie never offered her services to him but he did have to agree that it would be a good idea to get to know the real Sophie and Sookie was always the easiest way for things like that. " I agree Miss Stackhouse that is a good idea, she will be here not tomorrow but the next night. Come back then when we will be meeting with her." Sookie shook her head and wrapped her arm around Bill's as they headed for the exit. She was really excited to meet this girl and learn more about her and of course make sure her and Alex meet each other once again. This was going to be great!


	5. Meetings

Sophie grumbled to herself as she packed for their "vacation" she should have asked them where they were going before she had agreed. Stupid, she thought as threw another bra into the bag. At this point she had five matching sets of underwear and no idea of what else to pack. Since it was so close to Texas Sophie figured it would be sweltering outside even though it was November and already snowing in New York. This meant that she would have to pack her summer clothes and all of those showed a lot of skin. Sophie wasn't a tramp by any means; hell it had been a solid year since her last boyfriend fiasco but that didn't mean that she didn't like to dress to appeal to the eyes of most men. If Sophie had a flaw in her it was that she was a massive flirt; she loved attention.

Well, if I have to go down there I am going to go down there in style and as I am. Changing for anyone is never an option, even for a week. Sophie smiled at that last thought, she had changed once and it was by her will and no one else's. That's how it would always stay. Sophie went to her closet and pulled out her Sophia Webster over the knee Mila suede heels, a pair of black ankle high Doc Martin boots, and a regular pair of black Chuck Taylors and packed them into a separate bag. Next she pulled out about five of her form fitting midriff black button ups and then her favorite crop top the Fenty Puma Cropped Rib-Knit Kimono Top in black. They wanted to see her so she might as well look as good as possible. With all of that taken care of she grabbed some low rise Dickies and her DSQUARED2 zip detail mini skirt.

.

Having everything packed up she picked up her bags and placed them next to the apartment door. Sophie had to admit that she might be a bit of a brand whore but she didn't want to come across as some innocent human who needed protection and the outfits she chose would make sure of that, especially the Fenty Puma top and her favorite mini skirt paired with the Sophia Webster heels that would be the ticket for sure. Having done everything her brothers had asked of her she walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to her stand up shower. She longed for a nice hot bath but she wanted to be quick so that she could be asleep before her brothers got home. She really wasn't happy with them.

Undressing in front of the mirror she admired her Valkyrie tattoo once again as well as her belly button ring. Twisting to the side she could make out half of the Gargoyle tattoo that encompassed the entirety of her back. She still remembered the night her brothers woke up and saw her new piece, they told her how stupid of an idea it was but she was in love with it, and that love had never faded. Sophie waltzed over to the shower and ran the water over her body and washed her hair; sweat wasn't an issue for her and neither was body hair but she couldn't break the habit of showering each day. Loving the way the hot water felt on her skin she began humming softly to herself, this next week would be interesting.

The next night Eric woke up to find Godric pacing their home with anticipation. Eric was just as excited for his maker and to see his friends once again, it had been way too long for his liking. Idly he thought back to the possibility of the girl named Sophie belonging to his friends and how horrible that would be for his maker. The fact that he had to book two hotel rooms instead of one did ease his worries a little bit though, if they were mated then she would be with them at all times. "Godric, I have never seen you so anxious before. Surely this human doesn't have you this riled up."

Godric paused and turned to look at his child standing in the doorway to his room. How nosey his child had become and arrogant, although Eric had always been arrogant even before he was turned. "No, she does not have me pacing the living room like a hormonal little boy. I'll have you know that I am having a hard time controlling my inner beast that has decided to emerge from the depths he has been dormant in for some time now and it is frustrating." Godric glared at his child, he should not have to explain himself in any scenario. Standing there he could feel the beast writhing inside of him clawing at his fangs and mind. If it were to make its presence known to the world everyone would be in danger; everyone except for him and his bloodline.

Hearing those words come from his maker shocked Eric, it had been about 700 years since the beast lost control and Eric had secretly been happy about this. At times his maker was nearly unapproachable due to the monster and treading careful around Godric wasn't enough sometimes. This of course lead to many broken bones for Eric; that was something he did not want to relive again. Quickly he ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Royal Blend and emptied it into a glass then into the microwave. He eyed his maker as he waited, quietly watching his makers muscles move like rippled water; even as Godric just stood there. He was beautiful.

After Godric finished his blood he felt a little bit better but remained quiet during the drive to Fangtasia. He didn't understand why this was happening and he truly didn't know what to do about it. The only thought that he had was that maybe when he tried to meet the sun the beast awoke to stop him if he didn't change his mind. He had to admit that at times the beast had a mind of its own; one that rivaled his own at times. Eric and Godric both vamped out of the car on sat on their thrones that overlooked the dance floor. It was disgusting watching these humans offer so much of themselves to vampires they didn't even know. Not as disgusting as the smell of the bar. Eric had time to adjust to the odors and so did Pam but Godric; having only been here three weeks or so hadn't. The smell of sweat, lust, blood (both real and synthetic) and bad perfume was everywhere. If he was human Godric thought that he would surely puke.

As Eric looked over the dance floor he shook his head at the amount of women that had their eyes fixated on him. He knew he looked good and knew that taking any of these women into his office would make their day but desperation was not becoming of a woman. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a ping sound from his phone. Turning on the screen he saw that his friends and Sophie were in New Orleans sorted away in their rooms for the night. Eric handed the phone over to Godric, hoping to take his mind off of whatever it was he was thinking about. "They have arrived then." Godric said with a smile,"What time will they arrive here tomorrow, has Viktor said?" Eric smiled already knowing the answer," Vampires are never late, they will be here a little after we open. I would like to suggest though that we let them settle in and enjoy the bar for a little while before we formally meet them. We don't want to spook the young girl." Godric nodded in agreement and took the phone from his child; texting Viktor about how the night would go.

Nicholas sat in the living area of the hotel room as his brother texted the boy called Death. He did not think that this was a good idea at all and in private had voiced this to his brother who assured him that everything would work out in the end. Nicholas knew that Sophie was still developing her abilities as a Valkyrie and all she needed was a push off the edge so to speak for them to come at her hard and in full force. Now, Sophie did have control over herself but not enough to withstand a massive blow like that. Nicholas frowned and looked to his brother who was now staring at him.

"Do not worry brother, as I have said everything will be fine, you worry too much about consequences in your old age." Viktor chuckled knowing his statement to be truer than words. He knew that the Viking and his maker meant no harm to Sophie; if they did she wouldn't be here and they would have left the area he controlled. He did have to give his brother some credit though, the thought of this Alex character was an issue and that was what his brother was focused on the most. Nicholas looked pissed and he did not want to fight with him. "Come, let us rest and tomorrow you will see that everything will work out."

Sophie was the first to wake the next night, if she had to admit it she was at least a little excited to meet her brothers friends since they had very few of them and none of them lived outside of New York as far as she knew; at least until recently. She dug through her bags and pulled out the heels, kimono crop top, and mini skirt and waltzed over to the bathroom to get ready. She also brought a vial of perfume that she had made herself that smelled of spiced vanilla and witch hazel all of the products in the perfume were organic so that it did not irritate her brothers sensitive noses and it gave her a nice woodsy smell that mingled well with the smell of her blood. Once she was dressed Sophie looked at herself in the full-length mirror that the Bayou Hotel had provided. She was dressed to kill. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and her brothers and herself headed for the rental car. This would be a long night.

The drive was short thanks to Nick's driving skills. For someone who wasn't even alive when they came out he sure did have a knack for them. Fangtastia was located in a massive warehouse that looked dingy and abysmal compared to the lavish clubs she was used to in New York. There was a line of fangbangers just begging for a chance to get in and to the front of the line was an annoyed looking female vampire. I'd be annoyed too if I had to play human babysitter all night, Sophie thought. Leaning into the front of the car as it parked," Nick, who is that girl in the front there?" Viktor smiled at his little sister. Being around men most of her life had her craving for some female companionship but usually no female would go near her. Viktor chalked it up to her aura and responded" That is Pam, she is Erics progeny and has a mouth bigger than all the oceans combined." "With an attitude to match." chuckled Nicholas as he got out of the car and opened Sophies door.

Here we go, Sophie thought as she put her blank face on and stepped out of the car. Walking up she decided to try and forgo the line with the thought that she was expected. She walked with a determined step and looked slightly annoyed. Which she was, she didn't like the town already just based on the people standing in this line. Sophie was surprised that these people even knew what shoes were, let alone how to tie them. Sophie stopped right in front of Pam and looked her in the eyes not wanting to look weak. Pam took a moment and looked Sophie up and down," You must be lost, with this outfit you surely don't belong here. Can I see your I.D.?" Not saying a word Sophie reached into her skirts pocket and handed over the plastic card. As Pam looked over her I.D. Sophie looked down and noticed that she was wearing a pair of pink Giuseppe Zanotti pumps," You know, you can learn a lot about someone based on the shoes they wear." Pam smiled wickedly and nodded her head, " I am going to like you. Go ahead and go in I'll catch up with you. Nicholas, Viktor it is nice to see you."

As Sophie walked into the club she noticed that everyone was sneaking glances at her and her brothers. Curious, she opened her mind and allowed it to scan over everyone's thoughts to ensure the safety of her brothers; mostly women, were thinking about her bothers. She had to admit they were gorgeous with their slicked back black hair and their golden brown eyes, muscular tone and a 6 foot even height advantage, plus who didn't like twins? The other half; men and women, were looking at her, just like she wanted. Some in awe and others in envy and jealousy. Eric wanted her there and by now he had to know that she had arrived; looking fierce and dangerous.

She scanned the room as she walked up to the bar noticing two throne type chairs centered on a pedestal the hoisted above the crowd. One was empty and the other sat a vampire with blonde hair who was staring at her intently. Around him there was a golden aura that she had never seen before and that alone peaked her curiosity. That was Eric, she would bet her life on it. He was beautiful sitting there like an immoveable force with a black wife beater on and black leather pants. His arms were like pythons that could squeeze the life out of someone just by flexing. Trying her best to look as indifferent to him as possible she went over to the bar and asked for a glass of milk.

The bartender raised his eyebrow at the request and smirked," Really? You come to a bar and that's what you ask for?" Sophie frowned at the idiot. "I am sorry, maybe you didn't hear me or you are to stupid to understand plain english. Let me try again. Glas Milch bitte." Sophie was fluent in several languages but German had always been one of her favorites. She knew the likely hood of the vampire understanding her was small since he seemed to be only a couple of hundred years old but she had to try. The idiot turned his back and got her a pint of milk and slid it over to her with an attitude plastered across his face. "You know, I changed my mind, thanks anyway." Sophie got up and decided to go confront Eric who was now talking with her brothers and another shorter Vampire she hadn't seen before. This vampire rivaled Erics beauty in bounds and she felt as if this night couldn't get any better. The patrons of the club parted as she walked towards her brothers and their friends. She walked slowly throwing her hips side to side as she walked; forever the tease.

As she walked up to Eric she shook out her hair and placed her hands on her hips. "You are Eric are you not?" Eric drank her in like a hot glass of virgin blood and smiled. She was beautiful in a way that Sookie never could be. She had a power that came off of her in waves and she knew it. He thought back to when he first met Sookie, she was so sheepish and naive and there was absolutely no confidence in her words or posture. Sophie was the complete opposite. He hadn't answered her yet to see if she would break and look away from his eyes or start to fidget but it never happened she just stood there waiting for an answer. " I am." was all Eric could get out before she cut him off. Godric; who had been staring at her from the moment she saw her at the bar was amazed at her misstep of cutting off such an old vampire. Either she didn't care or she didn't know and since she lived with vampires she knew but didn't care.

"Well you dragged me out to the podunk, redneck, hillbilly town. What is it that you want with me?" Sophie steeled her gaze and waited for an answer. She already didn't like it here even though she had the best pieces of eyecandy she had ever seen right in front of her.


	6. Betrayal

(I would like to apologize. I had some errors uploading this chapter and it did take some messing around to get it fixed. Now I am stuck with two of the same chapter until I get one of them removed. For anyone who got more than one notification that I had posted I would like to apologize. This should not happen again. Enjoy!)

Eric looked at Sophie amusingly, this girl had guts to do what she just had. He could rarely recall someone cutting him off a couple of years ago and that hadn't gone well for them but he couldn't help be appreciate her gusto. Before he had the chance to respond he noticed that Sookie had just entered the bar. It wasn't like her to be late but as he glanced over at her he could tell why. She had dressed to the nines tonight; probably trying to look her best since she was meeting somebody new. He smiled as Sookie and Bill approached, " Well hello Sookie, Mr. Compton. I would like to introduce you to Nicholas, Viktor and Sophie." Bill's eyes widened as he recognized the fact that the two males were twin brothers. There had only ever been one set of twin vampires and he had no doubt that these were the twins of vampire lore especially given their obvious age. He stiffened immediately and stepped a little bit closer to Sookie, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Bill nodded his head curtly and shot Eric a nasty look. The brothers turned to each other sharing a knowing smile, in unison they responded," And a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Sophie felt like something was up but she couldn't tell what. Eric had completely avoided the topic they were on to address these two. She eyed them warily understanding that it was custom to greet new people; even if they had rudely interrupted the conversation she was in. " Hello, it is nice to make your acquaintance." As Sophie spoke she could feel a dull push in her head, it had only happened to her twice before but she knowingly looked to the blonde with a clenched jaw; trying to ward her away without making a scene. Sookie looked at her puzzled but took no heed to the warning that was being sent.

Godric stepped in after watching the interaction between Sookie and Sophie. Sophie was way to aware of the people that were currently around her and was looking angrier and angrier by the second. "Sophie, I would like to ask you to dance with me if possible." Everyone stopped their idle chit chat with each other to look towards Godric and Sophie. Erics eyebrow arched with interest at his maker. The last time Godric had asked someone to dance was over a thousand years ago; did he even know how to dance anymore? Sophie beamed and smiled from ear to ear," That would be very nice."

Godric was next to her in an instant and wrapped his arm around hers. The twins and Eric were smiling, Bill looked surprised but Sookie looked concerned more than anything else. The woman looked like a tramp in her get up and was very obviously a fangbanger. The main thing that bothered her was that she was keeping Sookie out of her head knowingly. No one knew how to do that. Godric turned and brought Sophie to the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

"You looked annoyed." Godric was the first to speak smiling down at the short beauty. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his muscular abdomen. "I do not appreciate the fact that Eric brought that thing to eavesdrop on my thoughts, and her thoughts of me are unbecoming of the lady that she is trying so hard to be. What is your name?" Sophie inhaled deeply as she finished her sentence. He smelled like the woods on a rainy night, of dirt and stone, and his blood smelled just as nice. "My name is Godric, I figured your brothers would have already told you that." Godric spun her around and slid his hand onto her bare side, rubbing small circles on the bottom of the tattoo. "My brothers left out a lot in regards to this little trip. They left out where we were going until I agreed, they left out the fact that I would be meeting more than one person, and most of all the reason I was told for being here seems to be untrue based on Erics actions and his need for a group of people. I want to know what is going on." Energy sizzled around her as she became angrier by the second. Without either of them realizing it people started to leave quickly; not just the dance floor but the bar in general. Soon it was completely empty besides the group of vampires near the thrones, even the bartender and Ginger had let themselves out for the night. Godric could feel his beast pressing to get out while he held the girl which made him abruptly let go of the girl.

Sophie felt rejected by Godric in that instant and her anger started to mix with the hurt that she felt. Sookie was still trying to get inside of the Sophies head and Sophie could feel it and her Sookie's thoughts at the same time. Quickly Sophie began to feel very claustrophobic and looked at everyone as they stared at her, turning quickly she also saw that Godric had left with no idea when he had or where he went. The final straw was hearing one final thought from Sookie, "She is definitely not the same as how Alex remembers her." That was it, she broke.

"Excuse me?!", Sophie screamed looking pointedly at Sookie. " Alex? Alex McKinney?" Knowing the answer she whipped her head to Eric and her brothers," Is this why I am here? Is this why you randomly got a phone call about me from someone I had never even HEARD of before?" Thunder began to roll outside and Sophie couldn't help but shake with anger allowing her fangs to drop and her eyes to become completely red. Her brothers ran over to her to try and stop her before she went any further but it was too late, she tossed her brothers to the side and started making her way for Sookie, completely fed up with that womans thoughts.

Bill got in front of Sookie and began trying to claim her as his, but before he could even get the words out he was next to Sophie's brothers with broken legs. She looked at Sookie, "You have no right to pass judgment on someone and you Mr. Northman had no right to poke your nose into my person business. Into business of someone you don't even know. How dare all of you!" Sophie began to shriek now as she spoke breaking all of the bottles at the bar and flipping each of the tables that were not bolted to the ground. Sophie and Eric stood eyeing each other wondering who would make the first move and Sookie had crumpled to the floor trying to make herself as small as possible while she cried. It took her a moment to put all of the pieces together and; with a little help from Sookie's memory she knew exactly what had happened. Tears formed in her eyes and she stared at Eric in silence. "So this is what you wanted?" Sophie walked up to Eric and pushed against his chest making him take a step back, " You were just curious as to what I was when you saw the picture. You didn't care about anything else, not how I would be affected, not how anyone else here would be affected. You just needed the information either for yourself or for your maker or even for Alex. Someone; by the way, that I have tried to stay hidden away from completely for years!" Sophie hit him in the jaw as hard as she could muster given the 10 years of grief that began to weigh her down. A small amount of Eric's blood spray across her face making Eric snap his head to the side and then back to her.

Sensing pain his child was in Godric speed back to the bar from Eric's house. When he got there he took in the scene before him. The twins and Bill were all splayed out on the floor with broken legs, Sookie was curled up in a ball crying on the floor, and Eric was bleeding from his nose standing in front of Sophie. "I brought you here because you intrigued my Maker when he saw your picture." Eric stated bluntly and threw Sophie making her back slam against the wall behind her. Sophie stood and crouched waiting for the attack. She had taken down bigger vampires than Eric and was never afraid of a fight. As she crouched tears dripped down her face and onto the grey cement floor. "Did you know of Sookie's original plans? Or the fact that she had told Alex to come here tomorrow? Letting him know that I had been found and would be in town?" She sneered at Eric and growled. Eric looked over to Sookie who had lifted her head up at the sound of her name being called, looking to Eric for help.

While Eric was distracted Sophie pounced to intercept Eric before he could come at her. She was inches away from Eric's face before she was pulled back into Godric's solid chest. He growled loudly into her hair and looked at Eric. "What happened here?" Godric bellowed. Eric looked to his maker to respond but stopped in his tracks when he saw the black abyss that were his eyes. Sookie, having regained her demeanor at the sound of Godric's voice stood up, "This crazy bitch was going to kill everyone here if you hadn't have come." Sophie tried to pull away from Godric to get to Sookie but found herself locked in his grasp. Retracting his fangs Godric's feral instincts took over and he bit into the side of her neck trying to calm her the best that he could. The smell that she was giving out now was that of a feral beast and that had successfully released his own. Godric could only hope that his beasts actions would help.

Eric walked to the pair slowly as to not upset either of them anymore than they already were. "She found out why she was brought here, that is all that happened. She was unaware of the reasons why I had brought her here but she was able to find out what Sookie's plans were. I am assuming that is why she got mad in the first place." Eric looked at Sophie apologetically, it was never his intention to upset her this way and he had made the mistake of underestimating her. " How?" Godric looked to Sophie who's eyes had finally went back to normal even though her fangs were still out. Sophie shot a look over to the blonde haired woman and then up to Eric's eyes. "Because I can read most minds, I could have even read yours if I had wanted too, but I never invade a vampires privacy unless the vampire is younger than I am. Unlike some people in this room privacy is the most important thing to me; above all else."

Godric began to idly rub circles into the lower right hand side of Sophie's stomach feeling her muscles relax a little under his ministrations. By this point everyone limbs were mended and Bill had run over to Sookie to check that she was okay. The twins headed over to Sophie who was still bound by Godric's arms. "Don't," Sophie looked at the ground," I do not wish to look at either of you. You knew of the intentions of tonight yet you still brought me without even a warning. Which means that everything you said in my room the night before we left was all a lie. You don't brag to your friends about me, you don't think of me as so faux progeny, you are not proud of who I am or what I have become. I am just a trophy." The last words were the hardest to get out for Sophie, she felt so betrayed and most of all she felt like an idiot.

Godric cleared his throat, " For those that have not been keeping the time it will be daytime very soon. I would like to request that everyone stay here for the night so that we can all talk this out tomorrow at first day. Everyone nodded, even Bill. Bill knew that he would not make it back to Bon Temps before the sunrise." I will stay but I request that Sookie sleep with me as to keep her safe." Sookie shook her head after thinking about everything that happened and everything that Sophie said. Sookie had crossed a line and throughout the entire ordeal Sophie had never tried to attack her. She needed to apologize.

Sookie stood up and walked over to Sophie taking in the person before her. " I apologize, it wasn't my business to get involved in. I just saw how much love Alex still had for you that I didn't stop to think why you had tried so hard to stay away. I still don't know the reason but it was never my place to say anything to him." Sophie shook her head and withdrew her fangs as Godric let go of her. " The two of you will sleep in the backroom with the couches then and the rest of us will retire to the basement." Without a word the vampires headed to the basement while Sookie and Sophie went to the back room all of them falling asleep quickly after the eventful night.

Sophie woke up to the alarm she had set on her phone, it was 4:00 p.m. and everyone was still asleep. Quietly she walked out to the main area of the bar and listened at the basement door. She could hear one vampire stirring down there preparing to wake for the day; she figured it would be Godric since he was the eldest. Carefully she opened the door and softly stepped down the stairs heading over to where her twin "brothers" laid on their stomachs. Reaching into both of their pockets she removed their wallets and took out all of the money from within. Finally she tried to get the car keys from Nicholas' pocket but was unable to do so; she would just have to walk. Sophie walked back up the stairs closing the door behind her. "What are you doing?" Sophie jumped as she turned around to see a sleepy Sookie standing behind her. " I am out of here, what happened with my brothers and I last night cannot be ignored and I cannot be nestmates with people who knowingly deceive me. Besides, the whole reason I was brought here by Eric was for nothing, Godric ran away from me on that dance floor if you hadn't noticed." Sophie paused as she heard shuffling from the basement, "I wouldn't open the main door after me if I were you." With that Sophie ran to the door and carefully stepped outside. Running as fast as she could to get far away from Fangtasia before nightfall.

**Hello Everyone, Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Be sure to comment letting me know what you though of it and stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. Thanks Again!**


	7. Calming Waters

Sophie had been walking for about an hour now when she headed into the heavily wooded area to try and find a place to rest. She couldn't believe what had happened the night before; she felt so childish for losing control like that. Over the years it was of the utmost importance that the ability to control herself was learned and maintained. Meditation, mental training, focus training; all of it was meant to aid in her ability to control herself, and all of it failed last night.

As she walked deeper into the forest she found a boulder with a clearing above it and chose that as her resting place. At the time it made sense to get out of there as soon as she could, but now that her favorite shoes were destroyed and her feet hurt it didn't seem very logical. Desperation did that though; made the impossible seem doable. Sophie looked up at the pastel hues of the setting sun and sighed. "I can't handle the possibilities that this situation could result in. I had to leave. Why would they do this to me? For years they tried to pump me for information about my past and they never got what they wanted. Did curiosity over my past overwhelm them to go this far?" speaking aloud to the trees wasn't getting her anywhere but at least she wasn't around Vinne and Nick. Turning onto her stomach and closing her eyes she decided to just rest until she felt well enough to continue walking, even if she couldn't make it to New Orleans she had enough money to get her somewhere.

Sookie wasn't completely awake when she watched Sophie walk out of the door. If she had been she would have tried to do more to keep her there. Then again, with the strength Sophie showed everyone last night if she wanted to leave no one would stop her. As the door closed behind Sophie another opened to the left of Sookie revealing an angry Godric. "Did she tell you where she was going?" Sookie shook her head and frowned as Godric headed behind the bar and heated up a bottle of True Blood. He had heard the two women's conversation but still couldn't move his body to prevent it from happening.

The best Godric could do would be to wait until sundown and then go after her. The beast within him was unsettled by the fact that she had left and he had to be careful not to get too angry. His eyes shifted to Sookie as she moved about the bar trying to pick up the mess that Sophie left in her wake. To be truthful he was angry with Sookie, she had been a major part of what had happened last night with Sophie yet she acted as if she had done nothing wrong. Yes, she apologized to Sophie but that does not rid her of blame.

Godric sat down at the bar and gulped the synthetic blood in disgust. He had been drinking it for a while now but even he couldn't get used to the taste. Pulling out his phone he frowned; he still had 20 minutes before he could leave and waiting was annoying him. With no idea as to if she had taken a car or not and where exactly she took off to Godric could tell that he was in for a long night.

Sookie had done the best she could to try and clean the place up. It was still a wreck and she couldn't do much with all of the liquor on the floor behind the bar since she had no clue where a mop or bucket were. She had managed to find a broom and dustpan so that was a plus. Walking behind the counter she began sweeping the sloshing mess into the dustpan, mainly just to clean up the glass. Secretly she kept glancing next to her at the stationary vampire. He wasn't smiling at all and other than grilling her with questions he hadn't said much to her.

She quietly continued cleaning up the floor assuming that Godric was just stuck in his head. Once the cleaning was done she decided that she was going to try and see what Godric was thinking about. Sookie supposed that she was a little nose but that was just the way she was and since she couldn't listen in on what he was thinking she would just have to ask and hope that he didn't lie to her. "What are you thinking about? You've been sitting there with this agitated face, does this have anything to do with Sophie? You really shouldn't worry about her Godric she can obviously handle herself and to be honest we should all be happy that she's gone. She's crazy and if I wouldn't have been so tired this morning I honestly don't think that I could have slept in the same room with that psycho."

Godric's head shot up at Sookie's remarks, how dare she really think that. Sophie had done nothing before Sookie tried to pry into her mind and started thinking those nasty thoughts about her before Sookie even knew her. Yes, he didn't know much about her yet either but what happened last night was uncalled for and everyone had their own part in this; even himself. Glowering he began to think of how to respond to Ms. Stackhouse without pissing her off; with everything he had to try and do tonight putting up with Ms. Stackhouse was not on his list. She had saved him on that rooftop but that did not make her a saint.

Before he could respond the rest of the vampires entered the room and began looking around for Sophie. "Where is Sophie?" Viktor panicked, the three of them had argued or upset each other before but she had never left because of it. Godric looked to Sookie and she gladly divulged the information," She left because she couldn't deal with the betrayal of her brothers. If you ask me you guys are better off without her anyway." Growls could be heard as Bill sped over to Sookie to protect her from any possible harm. "But nobody asked you." Eric was the one to respond to Sookie's remarks with anger clear in his voice. He still found her attractive but right now he was the angriest he had ever been with her.

"I would ask that I take Sookie home now, she has had a long day and has no reason to be here now." Bill looked between the four vampires in front of him and then over to Sookie who looked baffled by Eric's words. "Yes, please take her home before she says anything more." Godric had grown tired of her egging everyone on even though she didn't realize she was and it would be a lot easier to speak with Sophie if Sookie wasn't present. Bill nodded his head and walked hand in hand with Sookie out of the bar holding their heads up high as they did so.

"We must find her, I told you that this was not a good idea." Nicholas truly wished that his brother would have just listened to him in the first place. Something like this was bound to happen but his brother was just too arrogant to allow anyone else's opinion to change what he wanted to do. Godric stood and frowned at the twins, "Have you learned nothing? She left because of the two of you. Why would you even think she would want the two of you to go after her? Surely you cannot be that dumb. The two of you will stay here while Eric and I go after her when Pam arrives for the night you will tell her that we will be closed tonight and to make sure Alex is glamored to forget that Sophie was found and then the both of you will return to your hotel and stay there. Furthermore, you better hope that we find her and that you are gone when we return for if not you will have to answer to me and no one else." Godric's voice was booming with venomous anger and the orders were very clear. The twin's knew better than to disobey him even though he had no real control over them. With the orders set in place Godric walked out of the bar with a quiet Eric following behind.

When Sophie awoke she swore, realizing she had rested for far too long and it was now night time. Surely her absence had been discovered. Hopping off of the boulder she began walking out of the wooded area and back down the empty street. If she had known the area better she could have just continued walking in the woods but with no idea of what was around and nothing to go off of besides the street signs there was no choice but to remain so visible. For once Sophie didn't feel well, getting sick was not something she had to worry about since her 18th birthday but tonight she felt incredibly ill; faint even. This whole "vacation" was a disaster and it seemed to just be getting worse by the second.

Eric and Godric had taken to the sky right after leaving Fangtasia figuring that they would be able to cover more ground that way. They had agreed to take separate paths, Eric heading towards New Orleans and Godric heading to Bon Temps. Once they found the girl they were to call the other. Eric had been flying solo for about five minutes before he picked up Sophie's lovely scent; she was around here somewhere. Eric decided to wait to contact Godric until he had her in hand and on the way to Fangtasia. Up ahead Eric had spotted here and landed behind her deciding to just walk with her to where ever she thought she was headed.

Sophie turned her head to see Eric looking ahead and leisurely walking next to her, he didn't say anything, didn't demand her to return to the bar like she had expected him to, and hadn't started screaming at her on sight. Taking a deep breath and sighing Sophie moved closer to Eric's side and wrapped her arm around his and continued to look ahead as they walked. It stayed that way for a while, the two enjoying the silence that had evaded the both of them for the past two nights now.

It was funny really, just a night ago she was ready to rip him apart and now she was enjoying his company; secretly hating the fact that she was alone for longer than she would have liked today. Eric was the one to break the silence first as he looked down and to the side where Sophie was. " Where are we headed?" He had to know where they were going based on the direction they were headed. However it was possible that she had went the wrong way and that concerned her. " I wanted to go to the hotel to get my stuff but I might be going the wrong way. As it is I really don't know what I am doing. I don't feel well, I am not in a good mood and I don't want to deal with Alex, my brothers, Sookie or anyone really. My feet hurt."

Eric smiled at the short girls ramblings, he could tell she wasn't feeling good based on how hot she was but didn't want to say anything. He had to admit that he didn't want to return to the bar either now and he didn't want to give her over to Godric so soon... but he really didn't have a choice when it came to that. "Well, you are going the right way but without a car or vampire speed it will take you about two more days to get there." Stopping abruptly Eric picked Sophie up and wrapped her around him so that they were facing each other and continued to walk while holding her. "There's three things that we can do at this point, I can take you to the hotel and leave you there to deal with your brothers, I can leave and let you continue your journey alone, or I can take you back to my place to give you some time to figure out what you should do. The only person that will be there besides myself is Godric and he will not trouble you the way your brothers will."

Sophie absentmindedly ran her fingers through Eric's hair, usually she would have fought being picked up and carried like some damsel in distress but right now she welcomed the gesture; she was just too tired right now. " Can I have a bath?" Sophie laid her head on Erics shoulder and whispered her request softly. Eric's body became rigid by the request, he would love nothing more than to bathe her, to wash her hair, to wash away the emotional pain that he was sure she was in and then give her the shirt off his back to wear as she relaxed on his bed. Shaking his head Eric smiled," Of course, We are not far from my house currently and when we get there I will show you where the bathroom is if you would like." With that Eric quickly pulled out his phone and then took to the skies.

Godric had been watching the two of them for a while now. He had realized that Eric had found her due to the feeling of excitement that came through their faint bond about 30 minutes before. He could tell that his child liked the girl and he didn't know quite how to feel about it. On one hand he had shared with his child before but he was not sure that he wanted to share her; if she would have him. This would be something to think about once things calmed down he supposed and took off towards the house before Eric could, he wanted to be there before they arrived. Godric got a text from Eric while he was in the air telling him to head over to the house and that the two of them were headed that way currently. A low rumble came from Godric's chest at the thought of Sophie staying at their nest, the thought of sharing his home with such a beautiful creature was enough to make Godric's beast claw at his teeth with excitement.

Of course, before anyone got to comfortable there were some things that the three of them needed to talk about. The biggest question Godric had was what was she? He couldn't think of anything that had a beating heart of a human but so many supernatural abilities at the same time. If Sookie was a rarity then what was Sophie? Idly; as he landed in front of the home that belonged to the two vampires and walked inside, he wondered if that was why Sookie acted so mean towards Sophie...maybe she didn't like the fact that everyone's attention was now on a different girl with a special talent.

As Eric flew towards his house with Sophie he could feel her heartbeat fluctuate between a normal beat and a slow beat. He was sure of it by now, she was not human at all and he wanted to know what she was more than anything. By this point Sophie had snuggled into the nape of Eric's neck trying to stay as warm as possible in the chilly November weather, even though he was cold he was still warmer than the air around them was. "How much longer? It's getting really cold even for my usually hot temperature." Having no need to respond Eric dropped suddenly in front of a moderate sized home. As they landed Eric let go of Sophie and allowed her to see where they were, it was very "Country Living" but it met the needs Eric had and did not bring any attention to the fact that he lived there.

"Finally! Is it cold in there though?" she turned to Eric who was standing behind her in the driveway of his home. Shaking his head he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her inside. Upon arrival they saw Godric tending to the fireplace in the living room. "Don't do that!" Sophie shrieked running over to the fireplace and promptly taking the poker away from him. "Have you forgotten that fire and vampires do not get along? What are you, insane?" Sophie began ranting at Godric who had smiled at the brave girl who was currently chastising him. Turning back Sophie sat on the floor and continued to stoke the fire. "So, let me have it." she said talking in the direction of the fire as she felt the two vampires sit in the empty spaces to the left and right of her; albeit a safe distance from the fire.

Taking her right hand Godric spoke softly to the child," It would have been best to stay. I have no doubt that you can protect yourself from the many things that could have tried to attack you outside while you walked but it is never good to run away from your problems, it's truly the childish route to take in any situation. I cannot speak for Sookie or Bill but everyone else there was very concerned when we found that you had left. Tonight we were to discuss what happened and why. Why did you go before that could be done, maybe your brother's could have explained themselves to you." Godric turned to see what Sophie was doing. She had barely moved during his lecture, she was still staring into the fire but had slightly stiffened and was sitting up straighter than before.

Laying on her back Sophie looked up at the ceiling and responded," I did not want to hear what they had to say because I cannot trust what will be said. I have been in the care of Viktor and Nicholas since I was 14 and during those years they had always been honest with me, but a lie this big is hard to ignore. Not to mention the fact that they did this to me not even a week before my birthday; who does that? Why did they think this was a good idea? I also left because I did not want to be alone in the same room with Sookie, she really doesn't like me and while I can understand why I didn't want to fight with anyone. I thought I had made the right decision, it really seemed like no one there was interested in my staying besides to find out what I am and to that I say...why does it matter?" Eric had been listening to Sophie with great interest. Of course it mattered what she was, but maybe it only mattered to everyone else. Sookie always said that she wanted to just be normal, did Sophie feel the same way?


	8. Saving Mind

(Sorry for the delay, had something come up in my personal life. I hope you enjoy and please let me know how you like it!)

Eric eyed the interlocked hands of Godric and Sophie with envy. Usually he got anyone he wanted without having to do anything whatsoever. Now it seems that his maker and himself wanted the same person and Godric had the upper hand. As Sophie laid there he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, the skirt she was still in from the other night accented her toned pale legs and the half shirt showed her tight stomach and revealed markings on her right side. Eric was curious to know what the marking was but hadn't had the opportunity till now to ask her " What are those markings on your side and back?" Sophie turned to Eric surprised; forgetting that he had even been there. Sitting up Sophie pulled the shirt over her head and exposed her upper half to both men, she was hardly shy and she did have a shirt on so she wasn't worried about being to revealing. She unhooked her bra and held it against her creamy white mounds so that the face of her Valkyrie wasn't blocked.

Both males inhaled sharply as they watched the human remove her top. "They are not markings they are tattoos. What you are seeing is my Valkyrie." She rested on her left elbow to stretch out enough for both vampires to see the art. Eric wanted to badly to touch the delicate piece but Godric had already beaten him to it. Sourly, Eric had to sit there while he watched goosebumps spread across Sophie's skin by the touch of Godrics cool hand. Sophie couldn't help but smile at Godric as he ran his hand up and down the tattoo with interest. Slowly. Sophie straightened back up and laid on her stomach to reveal her only other tattoo. " That is my other tattoo; a perched gargoyle with red eyes like my own." Eric shot his hand out to touch the art, this time Godric could be the one to wait and watch.

"Why did you get the Valkyrie?" Eric asked as he ran his hand up and down her spin looking in Godric direction as he did so to see his reaction. Godric had stiffened slightly and stared at Eric in confusion. He was definitely confused, but not by Eric's ministrations on her back but because of the way both of them were acting. He knew for a fact that both of them wanted her but neither of them had said so verbally to each other and still here they were silently fighting to keep her as their own. "I am a Valkyrie; it is my heritage. I am the only one left as far as Dr. Ludwig knew and because of this I got the tattoo to celebrate those who have fallen throughout time." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke. It pained her to know that she would never have anyone to relate too when it came to her abilities; no one to ask questions and certainly no one that understands the way she feels at times. Sophie sat up and re-clasped her bra putting her shirt on right after. It had grown incredibly quiet in the room as the vampires stared at her in disbelief.

Eric could not control himself, he got on his knees and bent his head down to the Valkyrie showing his respect. Embarrassed Sophie shook her head and laughed, "Why are you doing that?" She shifted uncomfortably and looked to Godric for some kind of explanation. Godric was shocked at what he had heard, he knew that she was something special but being a gift from Eric's gods had never crossed his mind. "Eric is a Viking, or at least he was when he was still human. "Is that why he glows?" Sophie looked back at Eric taking in the golden aura that had been around him since she had met him. Taking her hand she scooped up Eric's head" Please do not do that, it's weird and I don't really like it. I would like to take you up on that bath offer though. You too can sit and talk with me while I am in there if you would like." Standing Godric took Sophie's hand and headed toward his bathroom; Eric following behind in silence.

The bathroom was amazing. There was an island bathtub against the wall with a curtain that wrapped around it against the far wall. Then to the right hand side of the bathroom there was a standing shower. Black contrasted to the stark White of the checkered floor and then a soft Gray color accented two out of the four walls. It was very comforting. As Sophie started the bath water Godric headed out of the room leaving just Eric and Sophie. " I glow?" Eric asked her as he sat on the floor next to the filling bathtub. Giggling Sophie shook her head and started going through the cabinets searching for a towel. "You glow like a bright star to me and you're the only person that has ever happened with. Obviously, you don't literally glow but your aura does. It must have to do the fact that you are a viking." Finding a towel and some lavender bubble bath she laid down the towel and added the bubble potion to the water.

Godric had returned with a shirt and pants from his closet, " Since you do not have any of your things with you I brought you some of my clothes to sleep in." Sophie nodded her head in thanks and then turned to look at both of them with a attitude filled look. Knowingly the two of them turned around so that she could undress and get in the tub. The sound of sloshing water and small quiet moans came from the back of the bathroom as Sophie settled into the warm tub water. "You two can turn around now. I am concealed." Turning the two men could only see her head thanks to the curtain Godric now hated. Eric and Godric headed over to the bathtub and sat next to her.

"So what are your plans in regards to your brothers then?" Eric heard a deep sigh come from behind the curtain at his question. "I am not going back to that hotel with them. I'd ask if it might be possible that one of you could go and get my stuff but I really wouldn't want to impose upon you like that. I'd just text them asking to bring my things but my phone along with everything else is at the hotel" Sophie submerged her head underwater looking for the deep relaxation that kept eluding her. She still didn't feel good and it was just getting worse by the second. All she wanted to do was go home, but now she didn't even know where that was. Godric's voice came to her ears muffled by the sound of the water, " I will go and get your things now and let them know to return back to New York without you. If you would like you can stay here with Eric and I."

Eric checked his watch thinking it was later than it was; but being only 12:15 p.m. he knew that Godric would be able to make it there and back before sunrise. Both men got up from the bathroom floor and headed to the front of the house. " I will be back and I do think that at some point the two of us need to talk about what's been going on." Godric looked to Eric for confirmation and received a slight nod in return. As he left the nest he couldn't help but think that since Sophie was Valkyrie then she did in fact belong to Eric, but Godric felt very strongly for the girl so he wouldn't let go of her so easily.

Walking back to the bathroom he noticed that the light had been turned off but could tell by her heartbeat that she was back in the tub. Slowly he walked back in and sat next to the tub again. He could hear the water moving as Sophie leaned out to see who was there. "Surely I thought that Godric would have tried to send you instead of going himself. He seems very possessive around me." Intuitive to top it all off, he thought to himself. "Yes well, it seemed like he needed some fresh air. Isn't the water getting cold by now?" There was an echoing pop in the room when Sophie pulled the plug from the tub; letting the water swirl out of the tub and into the pipes. "It was; but to be honest it took everything I had to get out of there. The tub is more elegant that the one at my old home and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Can you hand me the towel?" Sophie thrusted her hand from behind the curtain and retrieved the towel from Eric's extended hand. Carefully drying off and wrapping the towel around her she stepped out of the tub and onto the cold marble floor. She smiled at Eric as he left the room to give her some privacy and began to dress in the soft material that Godric had left for her; It smelled just like him.

Walking out to the living room she laid down next to Eric who had stoked the fire into rising flames to help warm the house again. She turned over and curled up into Eric's side hoping for some relief from the pain she was feeling. "I'm sorry about punching you in the nose." Sophie said sleepily to the viking. She heard a soft chuckle as Eric wrapped his arm around her. "I am sorry too, bringing you out here seems to have somewhat ruined your life. Even if it was not my intention it was still my doing and for that I am sorry." He felt a twinge in his dead heart as he spoke to the girl. Usually he just wanted to feed and fuck any of the times he was interested in someone. This time though, he found that he just wanted to know this person; to hopefully become her friend or maybe even something more. Usually in his spare time he obsessed over his plans to obtain Sookie, but as the Valkyrie slowly fell asleep next to him he found Sookie was far from his mind.

Godric arrived at the brothers hotel door to the sound of them arguing over what had happened with Sophie. Viktor still seemed to think that her reaction was over the top and unnecessary while Nicholas disagreed. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. Soon enough it was Viktor who swung the door open. "Where is she?" Viktor was to angry for appropriate greetings and just wanted the Valkyrie back already. Pushing past Viktor, Godric went inside and claimed a spot on the couch, the brothers following quickly behind. "She wishes not to see you. Furthermore, she would like for me to pick up her things from you as she has chosen to stay with me and my child for the time being." Snarling Viktor stood,"You have taken her from us have you not?" Nicholas looked between the two vampires, if a fight were to break out he knew that his brother would lose. This was his brother's fault and everyone seemed to know that except for his power hungry brother. "You had better give her back to us, or else." Both Nicholas and Godric stood at the sound of the threat. "Or else what? What will you do to me, I am over twice your age. Even if the both of you tried to do anything to me I would still win. You would do well not to threaten me Viktor." Nicholas went into Sophie's hotel room and got all of her things together for Godric, Viktor just wasn't in the right mind right now.

"Godric here is all of the things that Sophie brought with her. If she would like we can always ship her things from the house once we return." Nicholas tried as best he could to get Godric out of the hotel as soon as possible, nothing good would come if he stayed any longer. "Thank you Nicholas, I would like to let you know that your brothers actions do not reflect on you in any way.", with that Godric sped out of the room and headed for his home, uncomfortable with the way things had been left.

Nicholas was beyond pissed, he was pissed that Sophie was acting so idiotic and even angrier that both Godric and Eric had schemed to take his precious sister from him. He would not settle with the way things were. She would come back to him whether she wanted to or not and he had no issues pressing her to do so; by any means. "Nicholas, we will be returning to New York tomorrow night. I have someone that I must contact to resolve this issue." Nicholas shook his head." This is not something to fight over. She is her own person as she has always been. It is not our place to interfere. If you do not listen I fear that it will cause more harm than good." Viktor glared at his brother, how dare he not side with his own family. "I love her Nicholas, she has meant the world to me for years, there is no way I will ever let her go. The fact that you would not stand with your own kin is appalling." Viktor stormed out of the living room after thoroughly reprimanding his brother, this was not the end; merely the beginning.


	9. Confused Hearts

Godric arrived home an hour before sunrise, cutting it close to say the least. When he entered he put in the code to lock the house up for the night and to turn on the window shades that wouldn't allow the sun's rays into the home. He had to hand it to the vampire community, they may be old but they can keep up with the times with no issue what so ever. Walking into the living room he saw his child lying down with Sophie wrapped around his side. "How long has she been out?" Godric asked as he sat Sophies bags on the living room floor near the couch. "Not for too long, maybe an hour or so? She's really warm and keeps saying that she doesn't feel well. Is she even supposed to get sick since she is a Valkyrie?" His child seemed concerned about Sophie and that made Godric happy and confused at the same time. He was happy since his child never felt deeply for anything but confused because in a way he didn't want Eric to care about her as much as he did.

Sophie moved slightly at the sound of Eric's voice and lifted up her head." Where is the room I will be staying in? I am sorry I did not mean to fall asleep out here. Usually I do not need sleep but as of the past couple of days I have been sleeping more and more." Godric attempted to scoop Sophie up like Eric had earlier in the night but she moved out of his grasp in the last moment before he reached her. "That's okay, I can walk. I just need to know where it is." Begrudgingly Godric walked her up the stairs and to the room in between his and Eric's, opening the door he watched as she stumbled over to the bed and under the covers; still half asleep.

Godric stormed back to the living room and decided that now was the time to get everything out in the open. "There is a problem Eric. I like her, alot and it seems as though the two of you have become quick buddies. She wouldn't even let me carry her to her bed but she let you carry her because her feet hurt." He hadn't meant for the last part to come out but by the time it had he instantly regretted it. As he watched his child come to the realization that he had been spying on the two of them he waited for the inevitable blow up. Eric gritted his teeth,"How do you know that? How long were you watching what the two of us were doing? I can't help the fact that I am drawn to her, she is Valkyrie! What else did you truly expect?! I brought her here for you, and if she choses you that is fine, but if she choses me then what am I supposed to do about it, reject her?" Eric had dropped fang while arguing with his maker. How dare he? Yes, he was his maker but that did not mean that he couldn't ever be mad at him for something. He wanted the fire to be rekindle inside of his maker and it had but he never expected his maker to regain his attitude so quickly.

"Well, what if she wants the both of us then? How will that be handled; will you share her heart with me as I have shared mine with you?" Godric spoke softly in hopes of calming his child. It was never good when they fought and the idea of fighting over the girl seemed so childish to him. "What if she doesn't want either of us?" Eric stated as his fangs retreated and he involuntarily swallowed. It was possible and both knew it. Shaking their heads they both headed to their rooms without another word, letting the last statement hang over their heads like a formidable cloud.

Sophie awoke slowly; unwillingly. Stretching, she got out of bed and began to roam around the two story home. She went down the stairs and through the living room again taking note of her things on the floor near the couch; knowing that her cellphone was in one of the bags made her cringe. There was no way she was confronting that mountain so early. Looking through the windows she saw that it was still daylight outside, thus way too early for her to be awake. Still, she continued to walk through the fancy kitchen and back up the stairs and began opening doors. To the left she opened a door that lead to an office with two desks inside, a library filled to the brim with books, and a gym. Heading back down the hallway she opened the door to the left of her room carefully taking note of a sleeping Eric who was on his back sprawled out underneath the covers. She giggled and carefully closed the door. Yawning she opened the door to the other side of the room and stood there leaning against the door frame.

He laid on his back with only a sheet running across his abdomen. He looked as if he was sculpted by the hands of Odin himself and she felt her heart swoon. She was conflicted by the two men, Eric was amazing in his own way but so was Godric, she had never wanted two men before and never so badly. Unable to help herself she walked into the gray scaled room and slowly moved the blankets back, crawling onto the bed as she did so. Ever so carefully she covered up and laid her head over Godric's undead heart wishing she could hear it beat, even just once. Inhaling, she was comforted by his woodsy smell. Sophie couldn't help but wonder what he was like as a human, what his feelings were, whom his people were...who he was back then. As she daydreamed about what Godric's life might have been as a human she slowly fell back asleep.

Godric awoke to a hand on his chest and another wrapped up in his hair. Slowly as to not wake her he turned to look at the beauty before him. She laid there with her lips parted ever so slightly curled up next to him obviously sleeping deeply. Godric couldn't help himself; he slowly ran a hand up and down her small frame enjoying the curves of her body and the touch of her soft skin where his shirt had risen in her sleep. His hand stilled on the skin of her right hip as he rose up onto his elbow and kissed her softly on the head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek and looked down to see that he had wakened the girl who was now blushing. They stayed like that for a moment until Sophie closed her eyes and lifted up to brush her lips softly against Godric's. Godric looked at her carefully as she laid her head back down onto his pillow, never moving his hand from her hip.

"I apologize, I really shouldn't have come in here the way I did." Sophie was bright red as she spoke to Godric. She hadn't expected to fall asleep and she was embarrassed to have been caught in the act. Smiling he carefully placed a kiss on the small girl's cheek and then another one softly on her lips. " There is no reason to apologize, I am happy that I woke to such a beautiful sight." Sophie's head began to rush with thoughts of Eric and thoughts of Godric, here she was in bed with one of them while thinking of both of them. It just wasn't right for her to lead them on the way she had been but she didn't know what to do. " Godric, can I speak with you before Eric wakes?" He knew this time would come but hoped it would have taken a bit longer for her to bring it up. Nodding he sat up, careful as to not let the blanket slip from his waist.

"I am very confused, I really like you from what I know about you and from what I have seen. You're incredibly handsome, strong, sweet, and level headed but there seems to be something more hidden underneath everything else and I want nothing more than to discover that part of you. However, there's something that draws me to Eric, like I have this insatiable need to protect, love and care for him even though I know he needs none of those things. There is nothing I can do for him that he cannot do for himself. My heart is going in two different directions and it seems that I cannot control nor figure it out. What should I do? " Godric took the young girl's face in his hands and smiled down at her. He wanted nothing more than to steal her away at that moment; away from her brothers bullshit, away from Eric, just the two of them. He knew that couldn't happen though. "There is no rush, spend time with the both of us, your heart will tell you what must be done. As it is you have enough on your plate." Sophie couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward; kissing Godric once again on the lips. Before she could move away from the quick peck Godric wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, stealing the breath from her lungs as he did so. Quickly Sophie moved up and forward wrapping her arms around Godric's upper torso wanting nothing more than to push the simple kiss into a full on makeout session, then all of a sudden her mind wandered to Eric with a sad look in his eyes.

Sophie pulled away abruptly and gasped for air, the thought of Eric sadly looking down at the two of them nearly brought her to tears. "I'm sorry Godric, I really can't do this right now." Running out of the opened door to Godric's room she stopped. Hadn't that door been closed? Realization hit her and she walked quickly to Eric's room. The door was open and he was gone. Sophie had never had any type of vision before and she didn't think she had that power, but the look in Eric's eyes seemed so real; so intense. She had to go to the club to see if he had in fact seen them or not and if so she needed to explain.

Eric needed to get out of that fucking house. Sophie had obviously made her choice and he needed to nurse his wounds. He really thought that the two of them were something; he wasn't sure exactly what but he felt it. Or well, he did feel it back then; before waking up to her and his maker liplocking in Godric's bed... while he was naked no less. No matter what Eric did he could not shake the sight from his mind. Sitting on his throne he watched as women looked to him with lust in their eyes. Why was he so wrapped up with Sophie when there were tons of women who would kill for a chance to be with him? Summoning Pam over to his throne he instructed her to take the black haired girl with the red corset to his office. Surely she would take his mind off of Sophie.

Sophie got dressed in her black Dickies, purple crop top, and a pair of converse preparing to head over to Fangtasia so that she could try and explain herself to Eric, he had been a friend to her even when she wanted to get away from everyone and she didn't want to lose that; even if she had already lost the chance of possibly being with him if her heart went that way. Carefully avoiding her phone as it buzzed with text message alerts she yelled for Godric who was still in his room. "Can you take me to Fangtastia? I think Eric saw us and I need to apologize." Rushing downstairs with keys in hand Godric lead her to his car; a black 60's Lincoln. " Are you sure you want to go back there? I cannot guarantee that Sookie won't drop in as she seems to like coming to Eric with her problems." Godric looked over at Sophie who was staring out the window as he drove. "I really don't care, I will deal with that if it happens. I just know I messed up and I need to try and make things right."

Pam was outside dealing with the annoying vermin as usual. Why didn't she get to take pretty girls into Eric's office to ravage them? It really wasn't fair, she could hear the girls screams from here. As she stood there she watched as Godric's car pulled into the driveway and parked. Sophie got out of that car like a girl on a mission; this wasn't going to be good. "Sophie, so nice to see you again, not as dressed up as last time though. What a shame." Looking at Pam, Sophie smiled," I can't always compete with you Pam, you win this round. I need to talk to Eric, where is he?" Usually Pam didn't care whether or not someone caught Eric in the act but she really liked the black haired raven and didn't want her disappearing so soon. "He is in his office, but I really wouldn't go in there he is indisposed of at the moment." Godric was now behind the young girl with a frown on his face, he could her exactly what Eric was up too and wished he wouldn't have brought Sophie here. Sophie brushed past Pam and headed towards Eric's office. She needed to apologize; it couldn't wait.

Sophie swung open the office door to see Eric's head between a girls legs. Swallowing the lump in her throat she lightly knocked on the door jam and waited. The black haired girl lifted her head up and pushed Eric off of her at the sight of the door being open. It took all of Sophie's courage not to run out of that bar as fast as possible but she had something to say and he needed to hear it. As the black haired woman scurried out of the office Eric wiped his face and closed the door behind Sophie. "Can I help you Miss Paige?" Rolling her eyes Sophie got as close to Eric as humanly possible without touching him and looked up. "I came to tell you that I know you saw me and Godric and that I am sorry. Like I told Godric; I am very confused, I really like both of you a lot. However, there's something that draws me to you, like I have this insatiable need to protect, love and care for you even though I know you don't need it. I know that there is nothing I can do for you that you cannot do for yourself. As it stands, it seems like my idea that there was something between us in some way was incorrect due to the events that took place moments ago, but my heart is going in two different directions right now and it seems that I cannot control nor figure out what is happening. The kiss that you saw between me and Godric was something unexpected and it felt right, until you flashed into my mind with your sad eyes. It seems like every time I get close to Godric in some physical way you're there in my mind also."

It had been quiet between the two after Sophie's drawn out apology and explanation, she had exposed everything she had to Eric but received nothing in return just his impenetrable stare. Eric truly didn't know what to say, the fact that someone wanted to give so much of themselves to him willingly and knowingly was beyond his comprehension. He was confused to say the least and had no idea of what to say to the woman before him. Just moments ago he was rage fucking some black headed fangbanger just to make himself feel better and now he felt worse than he did before. Feeling like an idiot Sophie moved out of Eric's space, it was uncomfortably stuffy in that room and she had done what she needed to; said what she needed too. Sighing she walked out of the office as Eric stood there quietly watching her leave. "Godric, can we go home now?"

Godric had heard everything that Sophie said, he was upset with his child but understood that feelings were not something Eric really understood. He would have to explain that to Sophie, he could tell she was hurt. The car ride home was quiet as Sophie watched Godric take the twists and turns of the road like a pro. Right now they were going about 80 MPH on a 35 MPH backroad. Normally this would frighten her but she just didn't care. So many things had happened over the last couple of days that her emotions were shot. Not to mention she felt worse than she had the other day. She hadn't eaten anything since she arrived in Shreveport but no one had noticed and she really wasn't all that hungry to begin with. Two days from now she would be 25 and no one here but her knew it. That begged the question, now that she was immortal and all that crap did her birthday even matter anymore? As she lamented over the loss of trust for her brothers and the loss of any chance she might of had with Eric she frowned, nothing seemed to be going right. Turning to Godric she saw the concern in his eyes for her, the care that no one else seemed to have, even when she was upset about his child he still cared about her.


	10. Reality of Dreams

As Sophie entered the house she went over to the couch, gathered her things, and took them to her room. Her phone had died from the amount of text messages and calls she was sure she had received so she dug through her bag and pulled out her charger; unwillingly she plugged it in and waited for it to charge enough to turn back on. As she waited she gathered her black silk teddy, one of her big plush towels and her juniper berry bubble bath. She really just needed to relax. As the bathroom filled with the amazing scent of Juniper Sophie undressed, turned off the light, and slipped down into the steaming hot water. She knew that she had brought on what had happened between her and Eric so she wasn't mad at him and they weren't together so she couldn't feel hurt by it. It was one of those things that you have to just deal with even if you don't want too. The thing that really bothered her was the fact that he had said nothing in return.

Godric was sitting in the library reading when he felt his child arrive back to the house. It had taken him longer to get here than he had originally expected. He was happy that Sophie was in the bath currently; he didn't want her to hear what Godric had in store for Eric. Setting his book down he waited for his child to come to him; Eric was not very unpredictable anymore. Eric walked up the stairs and stopped next to the bathroom he could smell Juniper with a hint of salt, she was crying but he didn't hear a sound. The night they found she had cried to but he could tell it was out of anger; this wasn't. He wanted to go to her and see what was wrong but he really didn't know if she wanted to see him nor if he really knew how to comfort someone in the way that she needed. Placing his hand on the door he stood there. Truly, there was no doubt that she had stirred something inside of him but even he couldn't tell what that was.

Looking down the hall Eric saw Godric standing in the doorway with a blank stare summoning him. Walking into the library he closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Godric was in his face. "You could have at least said something to her, even if it was something as small as an apology for misunderstanding our actions. I will also not apologize for what you saw this morning. You shouldn't have been so nosey in the first place and honestly I would have went further with her if she hadn't stopped us. I want to be very clear with you, she wants us both to a certain degree but has not decided as to who she wants to be with. Now, if she chooses to be with you that is fine, but if she chooses to be with me you must deal with that." Eric nodded and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and once again slamming the door to his room.

Sophie opened her eyes with a start as she heard slamming of doors. Quickly she emptied the tub and dried off curious to see if it was Eric. As she went to get dressed she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the floor. The pain hit her fast and hard, stealing her breath away from her. She rocked on the floor in agony as she tried to scream for help but nothing came out. It was like an all consuming fire was spreading throughout her body; it was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. Knowing that all it took was one word she focused on pulling air into her lungs to scream for someone to help her. Each time her lungs expanded she became dizzier and dizzier but she was still unable to talk. Sophie could feel the darkness around her begin to consume her mind, she was surely going to pass out. In one last desperate attempt she dropped fang and shredded the skin of her left arm before finally passing out.

Eric was the first to get to her since he was the closest to the bathroom. He was sitting in his room when he smelled her blood hit the open air, confused he had ran to the bathroom to see what had happened, only to find her passed out on the floor naked. Quickly he scooped her up and took her to his room yelling for Godric to call Dr. Ludwig. As Godric was on the phone Eric watched over her as her wound healed still incredibly confused as to what had happened. Godric arrived shortly after Sophie was brought into Eric's room nodding his head at Eric to confirm that she would be here soon. Both vampires took up post on the bed next to her and waited.

It had taken Dr. Ludwig about five minutes to show up to the bedroom of the Northman and she was surprised to see Sophie under the covers completely passed out. Ludwig really didn't care a whole lot for vampires or their companions but Sophie was different, she was a gift to be sure and no one; not even Sophie herself truly knew that. "How long has she been like this?" The doctor spoke gruffly to the two vampires as she pulled back the covers and began to assess the situation. "I smelled her blood in the air and went into the bathroom to find her passed out on the floor with a wound on her arm. It looked as if she bit herself but I don't understand why she would do such a thing.

Ludwig looked at Eric like he was an idiot, "If you couldn't speak but needed help and lived with two vampires what would you do?" Ludwig raised her eyebrow as the realization his Eric, "Where are her brothers? They were supposed to contact me before her 25th birthday but no one has. Also, when was the last time she had eaten?" Godric swallowed involuntarily as he realized he hadn't offered her any food nor seen her eat anything since the day they had met and that was what…. Four days ago now? "Sophie and her brothers got into a fight about four days ago and she hasn't spoken to them since. I know that they have tried to reach out to her but she has refused to acknowledge them. I would like to ask that you keep this visit between us until Sophie awakens so that she can decide whether or not her brothers are made aware. As far as food is concerned she made no mention that she was hungry and knowing that she is Valkyrie I wasn't sure if food was necessary." Ludwig scowled at Godric, if he wasn't sure he should have contacted her and asked. Pulling out a vial she pulled Sophie's head up and poured the liquid down her throat. "Well there is nothing I can do really. I gave her something to ease the pain but this is something that she will have to go through alone. She was only part Valkyrie before; that is to say, a still developing Valkyrie. What you are seeing now is the process at which she becomes full Valkyrie. She mustn't be bothered, she will be out for the entire day tomorrow and more than likely most of the night. When she wakes up she will need food and yes… she does need to eat. Now, when she does wake up things will be different for her, she may not feel like herself. Have her call me if she has any questions." On that last note the Doctor vanished, leaving the two vampires to fend for themselves.

The two of them sat there a while and watched as Sophie's body convulsed every now and then. "Why didn't she tell us that her birthday was so close?" Eric's words came out as a whisper as he moved up and to the left side of Sophie's body. Taking off his shirt he laid next to her and pulled her onto his side trying to cool her off. Godric shook his head and laid to her right, took off his shirt and formed himself around her backside. Sophie was still naked but neither of them looked at her in any sexual way. Right now they just wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as they could make her. As the sun came up both of them fell asleep with her still in their arms.

Sophie awoke in an unfamiliar place. It was bright in the bedroom she was currently in and the bed was not of her own, and was not the one she had been staying in at Godric's. Getting up she walked out of the bedroom and into the courtyard that was just outside the room. Walking up to the lady that was sitting on the stone floor of the courtyard she couldn't help but ask. "Have I died?" The woman stood up and turned around; she was beautiful and had the eyes of a mother who was seeing her newborn for the first time. "No child, you have not died, merely reborn. Come, sit with me. I mean you no harm." Sophie listened to the words that danced off of the woman's tongue and marveled at the angel like sound of it. Sophie felt no pain here, moreover she felt at peace. She could hear men laughing deeply in another part of the area and turned to see what was happening. To the left she saw two big burly men, one older gentleman and another who looked to be just a tad older than herself.

"I know that you are aware that you are Valkyrie thanks to the good doctor down below in Midgard, but did you know that you were not truly Valkyrie yet?" Sophie shook her head no at the woman's words. " I did not know that, I thought I was just born into it. Who are you?" An audience of men and women alike had now surrounded the two women on the ground as they spoke. Sophie looked around and felt weak, all of the people around her were big...bulky..intimidating. "Do not bother with them, they are just curious to see the last Valkyrie; well hardly the last but the others are at rest till Ragnarok. You see a Valkyrie can die by the right hands with the right knowledge, all of us here can; but, when a Valkyrie does die she simply comes up here and sleeps till she is needed again. You however will lead us into battle at Ragnarok. You and your vampires. I know your concerns for I have been watching you since birth; your heart will settle and you will make the right choice when it comes to the two of them." Nodding, Sophie thought back to the two vampires and smiled," What about Eric? Why does he glow for me? How will I prepare for the things to come? What is your name?"

The mysterious woman smiled at the young girls questions, as time ran on she would come across each of the people standing around her and they would help her in her journey but it was too soon to say anything more. "My name is Freya, the mother to the Valkyrie's. Eric glows because he is a Viking and you are still vowed to protect Vikings. He is the last one left so his glow is brighter than any of his fallen comrades. When his glow dims that means that his time is coming unless something is done. The dimmer it gets the closer to death he is. I am afraid that is all of the time you have with us here right now. You must return to your world. Please remember that I am always watching you and that if you ever need me all you must do is ask and I will be there when I can."

Godric and Eric both awoke to the still sleeping woman between them. It seemed as though nothing had changed while she was at rest. She hadn't even moved in her sleep. Eric got up and looked at his phone; Sookie was at the bar asking for him. Cursing Eric got up and began getting ready to leave. " Sookie needs me down at Fangtasia. I will be back as soon as I can." Godric looked to his child in disbelief. "You would rather go assist Sookie knowing what is happening here with Sophie?" Godric was appalled at this child's actions. If he truly cared for the girl on his bed then he would stay and assist Sookie when he could. Instead he was still at her beck and call.

Shaking his head Eric looked to Godric then to Sophie. "She will not leave until I speak with her, she is stubborn that way. Besides, I still do not know where Sophie stands with me and I have not had the comfort you have had from her. I still have my eyes on Sookie with full intention of making her mind. If Sophie shows me that she wants me then I will make my next move with her in mind. Until then I must go." Godric followed Eric to the door and locked up behind him. He really did not understand his child's unwillingness to follow what his heart was telling him. Even Godric could tell what Eric really wanted. Sitting down he waited for Sophie to wake up, giving her space in case she was angry that she was in bed naked with two vampires without her knowledge. All he was left to do was hope that she was okay.


	11. Painful Situations

(Please excuse any grammar issues in tonight's post. I am currently under the weather and it was incredibly hard to focus tonight. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!)

Eric arrived at Fangtasia hoping that this would end as soon as possible. As it stood he was agitated that he had been pulled away from his home tonight. The only solace that he had was the fact that Sookie had come to him for once. Walking into the back door of Fangtasia he spied Sookie sitting on his throne with her legs crossed looking aggravated as she spoke with Pam. Noticing his arrival, Pam sped over to him. "She has been here since first dark requesting to speak with you and you alone." Pam had enough of the blonde haired woman and her grasp that she seemed to have over her maker. Once the message was delivered to Eric she went out front to man the front door as quickly as possible.

Sookie noticed Eric as soon as Pam walked over to him and waited patiently. Bill had left to New Orleans but never told Sookie why, which was odd for him. He said that he could be gone for up to three days and Sookie figured that it had something to do with Eric trying to get her to be his.

Sookie stood up from his throne and stomped over to his office; going inside and sitting on the couch that was in there. Eric followed quickly behind Sookie wishing to get things over with as quickly as possible. Closing the door behind him Eric went behind his desk and sat down waiting for the beauty before him to speak.

"Bill left tonight and went to New Orleans without telling me why. The only thing I was told was that he might be gone for a couple of days. Did you know about this or were you the one to send him?" Shaking his head he took a moment to admire her beauty but every time he tried to imagine her the way he usually did it just didn't work. She was just so dependant and up until now he hadn't really noticed. The worse thing was that she was dependant whilst trying to show that she was not. In his world she just couldn't keep up and while her naivety is cute it was also very troubling. "I was unaware of any requests for him in New Orleans. Usually, vampires in my area must let me know when they come in to my area as well as when they leave so that if they somehow end up missing I know where to look first." Sookie glared at Eric he had to be lying to her, he was always trying to get Bill away from Sookie.

"Tell me the truth Eric, I do not have time for your petty attempts to get Bill away from me." Fuming was an understatement. Sookie could feel her face get hot with anger. "That is the truth and honestly I do not have the time to deal with you currently. No, I do not know why Bill is there or why I was not told. Currently I have more pressing matters to attend to and trying to steal you away from Bill is not my top priority." She became wide-eyed as Eric growled out his response. He was always so charming when he spoke with her even if most of what he said was unbecoming of a gentlemen but tonight everything came out with an edge to it. Something was going on with him. "What is happening, is it something I can help with? I am always available to read for you if you need it." The switch in her attitude had not gone unnoticed by the old vampire. She was curious as to what he was preoccupied with.

Sighing, Eric shook his head," It is none of your business. Now, I must go I would appreciate it if you would just text me the next time you needed me for something instead of coming down here and causing a distraction for my staff. Sookie got up from the couch with a huff and walked out of Eric's office, slamming the door on her way out. Pulling out his phone he saw that he had been there for far too long. It was already 1:00 in the morning. Surely though Sophie had woken up by now. Opening up his text messages with Godric he sent a text asking if she was indeed awake. It took about a minutes time before Godric responded. "No, she still hasn't even moved from where we left her."

Closing his phone Godric looked up to see Sophie marbleized on Eric's king sized bed. By now she should have awoken from what the doctor said. Worry began to set in and Godric couldn't take it anymore. Getting up he went into the bathroom and began drawing a hot bath for her. When he was human it wasn't uncommon for lovers to wash their dear ones when they were ill and although he hadn't done so since he was human he needed to do something to make himself feel better, as selfish as it was. Once the bath was full he stripped himself of everything except for her boxers and went back to Eric's room. Softly he gathered her up into his arms and walked her over to the tub. Settling with her on her chest he began to wash her.

As he washed her he felt her muscles twitch and he could hear soft groans of agony escape from her plump red lips. If his heart was still beating it would surely break. He watched as her back flexed slowly at first and then violently. The water was thrashing out of the tub as her movements increased in veracity. Horrified Godric watched as the skin of her back began to rip apart and blood began to settle in the water. Godric hadn't eaten this day so the control he had over himself was suffering as his body sat in the now pinkish red water. Suddenly with a loud scream Sophie jerked her body back and settled on her knees, gripping Godric's shoulders and staring into his eyes with daggers of pain. Before he could react he saw what had caused the bloody curdling screams of pain. Protruding from her back were a pair of tall wings dripping with chunks of skin, tissue, blood and yellow mucus.

Sophie slumped on top of Godric as she caught her breath. Never had she felt such pain and she was relieved that it was over of the time being. Looking back up into Godric's eyes she could tell that he was staring wide eyed behind her. Turning her head she saw what he was staring at and promptly fainted sending her and her new found wings splashing backwards into the water. Swiftly Godric pulled Sophie up from underneath the water and shook her violently bringing her back to reality with water spurting from her mouth. The first thing she could think of saying came rushing from her mouth before she could stop it. " This is seriously not what I wanted for my birthday."

Godric couldn't help but burst out in a guttural laugh at Sophie's remark. Shifting himself he took Sophie by the shoulders and turning her so that she was facing away from him. "Let's get them washed off, they smell horrible." Carefully Godric took the sea sponge that was next to the tub and put some of the body wash that Eric had onto it. As he ran the sponge softly up and down the new wings that had sprouted from Sophie's back he heard a long drawn out sigh. "Does that feel nice?" Nodding her head in response she turned on the bathtub faucet and began washing her face it had been a long long long couple of days and she was exhausted. As it was she wasn't even sure what day it was anymore.

Once Godric was done with her wings he was able to tell what color they were, golden. It was breathtaking but that seemed to be a recurring thing when it came to his little Sophie. He watched as she stood from the tub and grabbed a towel. Following in suite they both dried off in silence. One was thinking about their future and the other was thinking about what they had just witnessed. Hand in hand they walked out of the bathroom and into their separate rooms to dress. Sophie dressed in the purple teddy that she had intended on wearing days ago and Godric put on a simple pair of cotton black pants.

Eric had arrived home after dealing with the night's drama of vampire fights and annoying fangbangers. He had fed on one tonight but that was it. The sexual appetite the always gnawed at Eric's mind just wasn't there today since there was so much going on inside of his head. It was quiet in the home and he could tell that Godric was upstairs in his room again. Quickly Eric walked up to his room to check on his sleeping beauty. When he got there much to his surprise she was gone! His eyes lit up as he turned his head and focused on the room next to him. He heard soft grumbles from her room, she was okay.

Sophie had locked herself in her room and was currently staring at herself in the mirror. How was she supposed to suppress the wings so that they were not visible? She decided to reach out to Freya for the first time. Hoping that there was something she could do to assist Sophie. Her mind was fried from everything that had happened in such a short amount of time and the help would be greatly appreciated. Sophie sat in the middle of the floor and focused on her question, slowly beginning to meditate. She was there for about an hour's time before it happened. In her mind she saw herself sitting as she was currently but saw the wings disappear right before her eyes. Opening her eyes she ran over to the mirror again and they were gone! Sophie jumped up and down excitedly and then ran out of the room and into Godric's. "I did it!" Smiling up at the girl he already knew what she was talking about, the wings were gone and this was the first time he had seen Sophie truly smile since they met.

"Eric's home, and I think that it is important to tell you that he was the one who found you and you stayed in his bed while you were out. We actually slept with you yesterday to try and bring your fever down." Godric didn't want her to go without knowing the truth of how things were while she was out. It wasn't fair to her or to Eric. "Eric was incredibly worried about you." Sophie smiled and kissed Godric softly on the cheek, "Thank you, I will go talk to Eric." She walked out of Godric's room and noticed that the door to the office was opened. Walking inside and closing the door she saw Eric's face illuminated in blue thanks to the computer screen in front of him. "Hello." Sophie said softly as she walked in and sat on the desk next to the tall blonde viking.

Eric looked up at her and smiled. She had so much more color to her skin, it was strange to him. He hadn't noticed before just had pale and sickly she looked; and even then he found her beautiful. "Well hello, you look like you are feeling a lot better now." Sophie nodded her head and smiled. "I am, I heard what you did for me when I was sick. I really appreciate it. It's funny really, here I am supposed to protect you but you were the one doing the protecting." Eric wondered if Godric told her about the fact that he left her side to go to Sookie, a fact that now pained him to admit. Sophie hopped off the desk and climbed onto Eric's chair facing him and sitting in his lap. Hugging him she turned her face and bit his ear softly. Pulling his earlobe in between her teeth she flicked it with her tongue and squeezed his tightly. Eric's fangs dropped and he wrapped his arms across her lower back.

Hearing the click of his fangs Sophie dropped her own and slide them across the curve in his throat. Eric was different than Godric when it came to affection; she could tell this by the way he acted. Godric wanted affection but Eric acknowledged pure physical contact more than anything else. Eric let out a low rumble from deep within his chest as he picked the valkyrie up and propped her up onto his desk. Taking her surprised face into his hands he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was filled with want and need between the two of them. Hot and heavy with his ministrations Eric placed his hands on her naked thighs and squeezed the supple flesh. He could not tell her with words how worried he was and how much he really did care but he knew that the actions he was showing the young girl were more than enough to show her how he felt.

Sophie could feel the heat between the two of them continue to rise as clearly as she felt Eric's hands pushing up her teddy. Before they could continue any further there was a grumble that came from Sophie's stomach. Pulling away quickly Eric remembered that she needed food as soon as she woke up. Looking at her questioningly he knew that she had still said nothing about wanting food. "You must eat, let me go get food for you." Blushing Sophie nodded and moved out of Eric's way. "Can you just get me some strawberries, milk, bread, cheese and honey? Is there even a supermarket open this late?" Surely with how podunk the town was everything would already be closed. Eric shook his head and smiled. " There is someplace I can go to get the items you require." With that he left the room and headed out into the night.

Sophie went back to her room and eyed the phone. It had been long enough and she needed to speak to her brothers, they wouldn't allow her to go much longer without contact. Picking up the phone and turning it on she had over 100 missed texts from her brothers, some from Nicholas but more so from Viktor. Viktors messages got more and more violent the more she read through them. The last mentioning the fact that if she did not contact them or come back to them in New York willingly he would force her to do so. Nicholas on the other hand was just concerned and asked her to call whenever she could, his texts poured over the fact that he was sorry for what had happened and that it was all Viktors idea. Nicholas never threw his brother under the bus for anything so she knew Nick wasn't lying. As she was reading through the texts she received another one from Nicholas. Happy birthday sweetheart. Looking at the date he was correct her birthday was tomorrow. Finally deciding to respond to her brother she typed, Thank you, I will call you tomorrow to speak with you; but just with you. Please do not tell Viktor that we have been in contact with one another. His threats are unsettling to me.

Nicholas sighed as he received the text back, finally she had responded. He was aware that his brother was losing control over his actions when it came to Sophie. He wasn't sure what was more alarming; the fact that he was so adamant in retaining her that in his words she sounded more like an object than a person, or the fact that his brother hadn't been home since they arrived back in New York and hadn't made his whereabouts known to anyone. He sent a smiley face back to his sister and laid back down. He was relieved and would finally be able to rest in comfort knowing she was okay.

Godric was downstairs when Eric came home with the food. "Ah, I am glad one of us remembered to get her food." Godric said smiling at his child. He knew how Eric found out that Sophie hadn't eaten but it really didn't bother him as much any more. It seemed as though the two of them had found a place in the little Valkyries heart and while that wasn't exactly what he wanted he would deal with it if it meant that he got to be a part of her life. Now, that wasn't to say that she had made up her mind and he knew this all too well, but he was gearing up for it just in case. Sophie's presence pulled him from his thoughts as she came downstairs to eat. There was a worried look on her face when she arrived but before either of them had a chance to ask her what had happened she began to eat like she hadn't ever eaten anything in her life.


	12. For the Love of Godric

Sophie looked up from her empty plate and blushed, both vampires had stared at he the entire time she ate. Before she could stand up to take her plate to the sink Godric rushed over and did it for her. "How do you feel now?" He asked as he ran water over the white dish. Yawning, Sophie stood up and stretched. "I feel so much better now thanks to you guys. I finally looked at my phone and Nicholas had sent several texts to me that were filled with concern so I messaged him back but Viktors messages were...well they weren't very nice at all to be honest. I told Nick that I would call him tomorrow and speak with him under the request that Viktor wasn't made aware." Erics right eyebrow arched he knew of the passion Viktor used to have over items or people that belonged to him. If Viktor really was being aggressive in his request to have her back then at some point there would be a fight, whether it would be political or physical in nature Eric couldn't quite say.

Sophie took the hands of both the vampires and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. It was about 30 minutes before sunrise and she knew that both of them needed to be in bed before that time. "It's late you too, we can talk about Viktor more in the morning." Nodding both of them went into their rooms leaving Sophie lingering in the hallway. She really didn't want to go to sleep alone but she didn't know how each of them would react if she went to bed with the other. Shaking her head she opened Godric door and snuck inside. Eric would just have to deal with this. "Did you need something?" Godric asked as he watched Sophie walk over to the other side of his bed and crawl underneath the covers. "I just don't want to sleep alone in that massive bed. I feel like I have been alone for days. Is that okay?" Godric wrapped his arm around Sophie side and pulled her close. He couldn't help but smile, it was obvious that he was her favorite between him and Eric. Although it was very childish Godric felt as if he was even closer to being Sophie's choice.

Her teddy was incredibly soft to the touch and accented her features in the best way. The purple of the teddy was a deep royal purple and Godric couldn't help but think that it was very fitting for her. Sophie's stomach was turning with nervousness and there was a pool of warmth between her thighs that made her very self conscious; she knew he could smell her and if there was any further confirmation to this were the two points that peaked down from Godric's upper lip. "If it makes you feel better Eric has already succumbed to the draw of sleep for the night. He cannot hear anything." That was all Sophie really needed to hear, her mind and body wanted Godric more than anything and her restraint was absent from her mind.

Sophie kissed Godric softly, letting her lips dance across his carefully as if they were dancing once again. Rolling her onto her back Godric hovered over her taking in her small frame; and the curves that were hugged by the purple silk teddy. Sophie pulled Godric down to her face and began kissing him again, wrapping both of her arms around his back and pulling her legs up to wrap around his upper thighs. Their kiss grew more passionate as he slipped his tongue in between her lips; caressing her tongue with his. Fire, that was the first thought that came into Sophie's mind. It was like fire between the two of them; she couldn't even tell that Godric's skin was naturally cold. His beast twisted and turned within him, his ability to restrain himself was failing. "Have you eaten?" That was the last straw, Godric let out a guttural growl and ripped her teddy off of her body. Quickly, Sophie turned her head to the side and pulled Godric's head down to the curve of her neck.

"Careful, this is the first time I have ever done anything like this." Her voice shook as she admitted this secret to the 2,000 year old vampire. Sophie was nervous but at this point she was running off of instinct and at this point in time her instinct was telling her that this was the right thing to do and he was the right person to do it with. Godric paused at her admission and began licking the side of her neck in preparation. Once her body was relaxed underneath him Godric struck, tasting her blood for the very first time. He heard Sophie moan and writhe underneath him as he took her into his mouth. She tasted like nothing he had ever had before in his life. Knowing her rare breed he knew that she wouldn't taste like anything he was familiar with but she was more intoxicating than he ever could have imagined.

Suddenly, Godric felt a quick stab to his neck and grunted loudly. Sophie had bit him hard and fast. Usually being bit would make him angry as he was very much against sharing his sacred blood with others but with her it felt right. Sophie hadn't really realized what she had done until she felt his warm blood fall down the back of her throat. It was homely in taste, it was as if spices had been poured into Godric when he was created and the distinct woodsy taste was there as well. She clawed at his back as she suckled on his neck wanting him more than anything else in the world. As if knowing Godric released Sophie's neck and put his hand on the back of her head signaling for her to stop. As she pulled her fangs out of his neck she closed her eyes and licked the blood that had found a home on the rim of her lips. Her eyes opened wide as she felt Godric's mouth encase the small nub on her right breast and she moaned as if no one else was in the house besides the two of them. She needed him and the need grew as he made lazy circular strokes on her lower stomach with his hand.

Godric released her from his mouth and leaned back onto his haunches. Looking down at her with a massive fangy smile. "You are amazing in every way little one. I have to ask though, do you want this to go further?" Rolling her eyes she ripped off Godric's pants and pulled him back on top of her. "You don't have to ask that, you know the answer." Re-adjusting himself Godric pushed into her and welcomed the intense heat of her core. The slick area that he had just entered welcomed him with spasms as Sophie vocalized her need so loudly that he worried she might actually wake Eric. Godric had full intention of taking things slow with Sophie knowing that he was well endowed but once he began thrusting in and out of the young girl control was something he did not have. Soon the headboard of the bed was bashing against the wall and Sophie's moans had turned into lustful screams. As climaxes inched closer and closer to the both of them Godric picked Sophie up and spun her around, pressing her back against his chest as he continued with his ministrations. With a final scream from Sophie both of them crashed into their orgasams head on and Godric let out a bellowing cry. He filled her with everything he had to give, marking her as his in the most primal of ways. A way that quelled his inner beast within him so absolutely that Godric purred in content. The two crashed onto the bed still in each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Sophie's body had made the choice that her heart could not and at least for tonight she didn't have to second guess who she wanted to be with.

Godric was the first to wake, completely satisfied with himself in a way that only a man could be satisfied. He looked down at the angel that was still wrapped up in his arms and kissed her forehead. Thanks to the blood that the two had exchanged last night he could feel her in his heart. Her content and happiness circling his heart and finding its place in the center of it. He couldn't help but slip his hands between her upper thighs to find that the contents that he had left there the night before had slipped out and was now all over her the innermost part of her thighs. She smelled like him completely and that too marked her as his. Getting out of the bed the two shared he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

Eric woke to the sound of a shower running and knew that his maker was already awake for the night. As he opened the door to go speak with his maker he was hit with the smell of sex and blood and it smelled amazing. Eric's muscles tightened as he walked closer to the smell and opened his maker's door. One of the culprits was still asleep peacefully, with her raven black hair spread out amongst the numerous pillows Godric had. Eric's emotions were everywhere and he couldn't help but think back to the night that Sophie had found him with the fangbanger on his desk. This must have been what she felt when she saw him with the girl and he couldn't help but think that in that one action he had pushed away the only chance he might have had to be with the girl, even if it meant sharing her with Godric. Eric crept closer to the bed and hovered over the sleeping woman. He could see bite marks on her neck still from the night before with Godric; he hadn't closed the wounds so that they would go away, he had marked her there to show that she was his.

Eric growled deeply seeing the marks and knowing what that meant to his maker. She hadn't verbally said who she wanted to be with yet but Godric still felt the need to make it known that he had been with her. As if the blood exchange and cum leaking from her wasn't enough. Unable to help himself Eric pulled the blankets off of Sophie until everything except her legs was exposed. He was incredibly curious as to what it was he was missing when it came to Sophie's body. As he admired her naked form he felt his body begin to ache with need for her, not just for her body but for her touch, kind words and loving care. All things that Godric was surely already getting from the girl.

Suddenly Eric heard a growl from the bathroom door and turned to see a frigid Godric standing in the doorway. Quickly, Eric turned to cover her up but as he turned around he saw that Sophie to was awake staring at Eric in disbelief at his actions. "I am sorry, I really just couldn't help myself. Your beauty and the smell in here was to much for me and I just needed to see what I could not have." Eric went to leave the room but was stopped by Godric's solid frame. Eric turned around again to look at Sophie who was now sitting up with the covers over her body and felt Godric's hands on his shoulders as he was pushed down onto his knees.

He was beyond pissed at his child, had he taught him to act this way towards a woman? Was this somehow his fault? "Sophie, can you please give me some alone time with Eric. I feel like we need to speak with each other." Nodding Sophie gathered Godric's duvet around her slim frame and headed to her room. As she opened the door she heard her phone ring and ran to answer it, dropping the duvet as she did so. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end as she waited for a response. "Happy Birthday love, How has your day been so far?" She sighed, Nicholas was on time as usual. "It has been interesting to say the least. I am sorry that I thought you had anything to do with what happened. Although, I am still holding Viktor accountable." Sighing through the phone Nicholas shook his head. How he wished to two of them would stop acting so foolish. "I haven't seen Viktor since we got off the plane. I have no idea where he even is. He will not respond to my calls or messages and I am beginning to worry, not for him but for you. Viktor is not happy about what has happened and I think it might be best if you at least tried to contact him before something bad happens."

Sophie sat in the middle of her bed as she processed the words that her brother had just said to her. Was Viktor capable of harming her? Would he go that far? Shaking her head she laid back and groaned at the soreness of her muscles. "Are you okay? You sound hurt." Nicholas was concerned for his little sister, she had never vocalized discomfort before. Sophie couldn't help but giggle, "I am fine don't worry." Nicholas thought for a second on how to ask her the next question, it was something that he really needed to know. "Sophie, not to bring this up on your birthday but, why can't you meet up with that Alex fellow? What happened all those years ago that caused you to run in the first place?" Sophie closed her eyes and shook at the thought; she didn't want to say it. To finally admit out loud as to what she had done. It was a burden that she had carried for years. Mustering all of the gumption that she had tears began to fall as she admitted her wrong to her brother. "I killed his little brother...I am the reason his little brother killed himself."


	13. Pain and Love

There, it had been said; after all these years of just trying to not think about it. Sophie's body shook as violent tears stung her cheeks like lightning rods. In her mind there were crashes of thought and feeling and the protective walls she had built to keep what she had done lock away were crashing and crumbling to the floor of her mind. When she opened her mouth to continue speaking with her brother again the only sound that forced it's way out were choked hiccuping sobs of pain. She clung to the phone like it was the only thing keeping her grounded to the Earth and wished with all her heart that in that moment her brother was there with her. This was not a pain that Eric nor Godric could quell, she needed something that they could not give to her; a brothers love and understanding.

She knew that the two vampires were in the room with her now trying to figure out what had happened but her words were still lost to her. As the tears continued to rush out of her eyes and onto her supple cheeks she laid on her side and slowly pulled her knees up to her chest; phone still pressed against her wet cheek. Sophie could hear banging on the other end of the line and did the best she could to try and speak to her brother," Nick?" He grunted in response as sounds of breaking doors and clattering objects continued to fill the line between them. "I am coming back down there and we are going to talk about this. I shouldn't have asked and I am sorry for that. I apologize for the pain that I have caused on a day that was supposed to be special for you. I'll be there tomorrow and I will come alone."

Sophie nodded her head in response and squeaked out a simple yes before hanging up the phone and burying her face into the sheets of the bed. She felt the bed dip as Godri came to lay next to her. Turning her face towards the side of the bed where the dip came from she opened her eyes to see dark green orbs peering at her. "We heard what happened. Are you going to be okay?" The words were quiet and solemn as they slipped from Godric's mouth and gently wrapped around her ears. She shook her head and moved across the bed painfully slow until she came to the rock hard chest of her vampire. She needed comfort and until her brother came to see her the kind of comfort that Godric could give would have to be good enough.

Speechless and immobile, Sophie laid there for what seemed to be hours unable to deal with the truths that were flooding her mind. She could somewhat feel the cool caress of Godric's palm against her cheek but she couldn't seem to snap out of the hold that her mind had over her. Eric left the room feeling incredibly awkward. He had received a verbal bashing from Godric just a few minutes ago and being in the same room as him made Eric incredibly uncomfortable.

Eric knew what he had done in their bedroom was inappropriate but a part of him just didn't care. He wanted her as badly as he wanted to find the person who had killed his father. The fact that she chose Godric over himself still boggled his mind. She was a valkyrie shouldn't she; by default, be attracted to him? It wasn't fair and the royal ass chewing that Godric had given him was annoying to say the least. He was not a newborn vampire anymore, he knew what he was doing and felt like Godric could have just let it slide. Walking out of her gloomy room Eric ventured into the gym and began to take his anger out on the thick cold steel of his weight set.

Godric held his little valkyrie carefully, trying as best he could to comfort her. He was in tune with the way humans felt to a certain degree now, but this was far out of his realm. She had gone quiet now and blankly stared into his eyes. There was no love there now, no joy, just two pools of red wrapped around a black abyss that seemed to have no end. Leaning in and kissing her nose Godric smiled at her, trying to remind her that someone was there if she wanted to talk. Sophie shifted her head and blinked but still said nothing. Godric took pause as he tried to figure out the puzzle of Sophies mind. What was happening in there? What battle was she determined to face on her own?

It took everything that she had inside to pull herself together. This was her birthday and it was supposed to be something special. Sophie flexed her back slightly and let her wings unravel behind her. They shook quickly and a harmonious fluttering sound filled her room a small smile spread across her face as she locked her demons in their cage for the time being; she would face them again once her brother arrived. Her golden wing wrapped around Godric and brought him closer to her, the warmth that wrapped around the two of them went unnoticed as they both continued to stare at each other with loving eyes. As Sophie felt the slight hum in her heart she knew; this was the man she wanted.

It made sense to Sophie now that she was in the arms of Godric, the feelings that she had for Eric were merely the feelings any Valkyrie would have for the last Viking on earth. Yes, her loins did still ache to see the mop of blonde hair between her legs but she had finally realized that all she wanted from Eric was that. This mornings display from Eric hadn't gone unnoticed in her mind and she could never put her heart in the hands of someone so sneaky, so conniving. The love and understanding that Godric gave to her time and time again was something only someone who had the wisdom and knowledge of an ancient time far past what she could comprehend could give, and more than anything she was ready to give him all that she could in return.

In that moment, whilst both of them were wrapped in the safety of her wings she felt the words rise from her throat and begin to scratch at the back of her teeth. She knew that he might not feel the same but in this moment it was the only thing to be said, "I think I am in love with you. I think that maybe….well… I love you Godric." The words came to his ears like a song that had never been sung before. It was sweet and shy and honest; everything he came to love about Sophie. If his heart could beat, it would surely burst out of his chest in this moment.

Smiling brightly Godric kissed the young woman and held her tightly to his chest. This girl was what he had been searching for all this time. It just took his child to find her. With that Godric took pause and thought of his wounded child, knowing full well that Eric could still her them from the gym he frowned. How could he hurt the only son he had really ever had. Looking back into Sophie's eyes his reply finally came, "I love you too but what about Eric?" With a massive inhale of breath Sophie sat up and focused on her answer and folding her wings back into herself.

"I think that maybe the reason why I wanted Eric as much as I did was because he is a viking. My heart still aches for him yes, but not the same way it aches for you. The need I have for him is primal in nature and nothing more, but with you my love is deep seated and forever growing. Besides, each time I have tried to spend any sort of time with him he's always doing something the directly upset me. If he really wanted to spend time with me and get to know me then he wouldn't forever try to upset me." Godric shook his head and noted the loud "Fuck" that came from the gym, if his child was anything….he was nosey.

There was a loud smash down the hall and cursing filled the stale air of the home. Soon both Godric and Sophie could hear the tall viking stomping down the hall and swinging the door to her room wide open. "If you would have me, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. You need to eat and I would like to be the one to provide nourishment for you today, especially since it is your birthday." Admittedly, Eric was angry with himself for everything that he had done in past few days and he was agitated with his maker. In some way he felt like his maker had went under his nose and stole the small girl from under him; even though deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

Taking in his request thoughtfully she nodded her head in agreement to the tall man's request and looked over to Godric for further approval. Chuckling and shaking his head Godric nodded, at this point he kind of hoped that Eric would find a special place in the girl's heart, for the mere fact that he was tired of his whining and complaining. However, he knew that would be hard for his child because of what he had been caught doing just a few hours ago to the innocent sleeping girl.

Eric smiled and left the room to get dressed, he had a good feeling about tonight and he was going to take her to this fantastic french restaurant that he knew about just outside of Shreveport. Sophie got out of bed and began going through her bag, pulling out a pair of bootcut Dickies and a purple long-sleeved crop top. Soon she felt cool hands rise her shirt over her head for her and pulling down her pants soon after. Maneuvering out of her vampire's grasp as quickly as possible she grabbed her bra from off the floor and began getting dressed. She knew that if she let Godric assist her any further she wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. Once she was fully dressed she grabbed her pair of Doc Martin's and some socks, scurrying to put them on knowing full well that Eric was already waiting for her.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet; Sophie was incredibly nervous for some reason and Eric was still as stone..well besides the shifting eyes that glanced towards Sophie and the gear shift every couple of minutes. "I would like to apologize for my appalling behavior this morning. I just wanted to see the beauty that you conceal so often underneath all of your dark clothing." Sophie looked toward Eric and huffed, "It wasn't yours to see and how are you going to apologize in one hand and then insult my color choice in the other?" Sophie chuckled softly and laid her hand over Eric's as he gripped the gear shift for dear life. "You're not really used to any sort of intimate conversation are you?"

Eric shook his head as they pulled into the French cafe, there were white string lights shining brightly against the black night sky and almost no cars in the parking lot. Sophie looked out the window with a smile and then nearly fell out of the car as Eric pulled the door open for her. Arm in arm they walked into the cafe and took their seats in a table near the front window. "I hope you are feeling a little bit better after the conversation with your brother. From what we heard, it wasn't very pleasant for you nor your brother." Sophie looked past the lite candle and took note of Erics magnificent features; his strong jawline and florescent blue eyes, the way the corner of his mouth would twitch when he grew impatient while waiting for a response. "I do, I guess I just needed to get out of the house for a while. I have many personal battles that I will have to face and overcome in the coming days but just for tonight I want to at least maintain some type of normalcy. Although; I must say, it has been awhile since someone… anyone has taken me out to dinner; out on a date."

Eric sat a little straighter and pushed his chest out a little further after hearing Sophie's last remark; always the Alpha male. "I don't understand how someone as beautiful as you wasn't taken out more often. What kind of job did you have before you came down here?" The waiter stopped by the table briefly and took Sophie and Eric's order. Being a clean eater for the most part Sophie asked for steak and an apple whilst Eric had a bottle of Royalty Blend. The best in all of Shreveport from what the waiter had said.

"Well, with the brother's I have there aren't many vampire's who dared to knock on my door per say. Plus, it's really hard for men to feel empowered over me and the ones that tried to do so ended up dead. To answer your question though, before I came here I was; and still am, and assassin for hire." Eric choked on his blood at the sound of this. To hear that the little girl who had stolen his heart was a warrior of sorts just fueled the need that was already there. He supposed that he should have know she was in a position such as that though, since she was a valkyrie fighting was in her blood.

"Who were you hired to kill?" Eric was engrossed in the conversation, he didn't know that actually learning about the life of the person he wanted to fuck could be so much fun. It was like when he was still human and the warriors would sit around the campfire telling tales of their past; being so old, it was easy to forget how lovely a story could be when it is being told through word of mouth. "Royalty would hire me to kill insubordinate underlings and I would occasionally get normal vampires asking me to kill others that upset them to a certain degree. Rarely, humans would come to me as well wanting me to kill one of their kind. I have a special talent for killing without the magister finding out." There was a sparkle that hit the left side of her eye when she admitted the last part of her abilities. It was definitely a bragging right as far as Eric was concerned. The magister was so thorough that he usually noticed every little thing.

Sophie at in silence as Eric watched, usually he found eating to be a disgusting human need but with her he wanted nothing more than to take the food into his hands and feed her himself. The best thing in the world would have been for him to be able to go out hunting for food for her like he watched his father do for his mother. These days though, wildlife was scarce and he no longer had the luxury of daylight to hunt properly, so buying her food was the best he could do.

Once she was done eating Eric left money on the table and lead Sophie to his car. This night had turned out better than he could have hoped. When they got back to the house all the lights were off in the living room except for a lit fire. There was a blanket placed on the ground with a of strawberries on the floor as well. Eric knew that Godric had left and smiled, in the end his maker was trying to help Eric in his quest for love and forgiveness, let's just hope it works.


End file.
